Les histoires de famille
by La louve 51
Summary: Et si toutes les générations se rassemblées ? Et si les plus vieux raconté enfin aux plus jeunes ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Mary et ces cousins,cousines vont beaucoup apprendre sur le passé de leurs parents...
1. Chapter 1

Les histoires de famille.

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

La salle était grande, assez grande pour accueillir une trentaine de personnes, la pièce était colorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Elle est chaleureuse avec ces murs en rouges et jaunes. De grandes baies vitrées laissaient passer une douce lumière, nous laissant découvrir de grands canapés en cuivre noir et argent et des fauteuils d'un joli verts bouteilles, quatre statues de bronzes sont dispersées un peux partout dans la pièce, représentants les quatre emblèmes des maisons de Poudlard : un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau.

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans la salle, silencieusement elle détailla la pièce, ravie elle se dit que ce qui vas se passer dans quelques minutes va rester à jamais dans les mémoires. D'un rapide mouvement du poigné elle fit venir les canapés, fauteuils et les plaças en arcs de cercle devant elle. Puis fit venir à elle l'un des fauteuils à l'air assez confortable. Ensuite au fond de la pièce elle fit apparaitre des tables qu'elle colla les unes à coté des autres. De son petit sac, Mary sortie toutes les provisions que sa famille a cuisiné pour aujourd'hui alors, avec une infinie patience, elle les sorties. Quand elle eu fini elle se demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude si les tables ne vont pas s'écroulées sous le poids des provisions. Par acquis de conscience la jeune fille lança un sort de renforcement sur les pieds de table pour être sur quelles ne vont pas s'effondrer à tout moment.

Satisfaite du résultat elle ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus la fessant sursauté.

-Teddy tu ma fait peur ! Gronda-t-elle gentiment le jeune homme.

-Désolé petite sauterelle, ce n'était pas le but. Répondit, en riant, le filleul du survivant. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent au surnom que son cousin lui avait donné. Faussement menaçante elle se rapprocha de Teddy jusqu'a être à un pas de lui, du haute de son mètre soixante elle le toisa et siffla :

\- Comment m'as tu appelé microbe ? Le jeune homme rit encore un peu plus à la réaction de Mary, une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux, il lui répondit :

\- Ou bien Kangourous si tu préfère mais c'est plus lourd quoique en y repensant ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Joueuse Mary lui donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule sans suivi leurs habitudes chamailleries ou se mélangeaient cris et rires qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

\- Et bien on s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois. Fit une voix douce et amusé. Ce qui stoppa net les deux cousins et cousine. Teddy la chemise débraillé reposa à terre Mary qui essayé de recoiffer ces longs cheveux noir en bataille, rivalisant avec les cheveux de son oncle Harry et ses deux fils. Victoire Weasley entra gracieusement dans la salle, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, au grand désespoir de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, lui retombés doucement sur sa nuque dégagée, ses yeux bleu fixait sur le duo. Calmés ils s'installèrent sur l'un des nombreux canapés et discutèrent de chose et d'autre en attentent que les autres arrivent.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard un groupe se fit entendre.

Tiens les Potter arrivent, tes frères et sœur ne sont vraiment pas discret Teddy. Dit simplement Mary. Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas au pique de sa cousine, cachant difficilement son sourire, ravie de revoir sa famille d'adoption.

Elevé par sa grand-mère et par son parrain, Teddy considérait naturellement les Potter comme sa famille. Et ceux-ci le lui rendait bien. Pour Harry et Ginny, bien que jeunes lorsqu'ils devaient s'occuper de l'enfant à la mort de Remus et Tonks, ils surent s'en sortir avec l'aide d'Androméda. Pour eux Teddy est comme leurs quatrièmes enfants.

Pour la première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière, de la journée la porte s'ouvra avec fracas sur deux jeune hommes âgés respectivement de 20 et 18 ans. Tout deux avaient les cheveux noirs, l'ainée les avaient en désordres comme son père alors que le second les avaient plus lisse et avait des reflets roux. Cependant le cadet lui avait les yeux vert émeraude pendant que l'autre les avaient marron, un marron doux. Une chance pour les deux garçons ils ont échappés à la myopie caractéristique des hommes Potter. James Potter deuxième du nom avait un menton et un visage anguleux avec un regard malicieux alors que son petit frère Albus avait un visage plus rond mais qui le lui donnait une aura plus douce. Juste derrière eux ce tenaient leurs petite sœur Lily.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux luit arrivant à la taille. Tout comme son frère ainé elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Bien qu'ayant 15 ans Lily était plutôt petite.

Lorsqu'elle vit ses cousines et ''frère'' Lily se précipita vers celui-ci qui eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner la petite dernière. Lily a toujours eux un lien spécial avec Teddy. Petite c'étais plus son cousin que son frère, étant bien plus qu'âgé quelle ils non jamais trop joué ensemble. Étan bien plus un grand '' frère'' pour James et Al que pour elle simple bébé lorsqu'il est parti à Poudlard. Mais au fil du tant Teddy consacrait toujours un moment pour jouer avec la petite Lily.

Lorsque Albus rentra au collège à son tour la petite fille se senti très seul sans ces frères mais la même année le jeune homme commença sa formation de médicomage et se réfugia souvent cher son parrain et sa tante pour révisé et faire ces devoirs tranquillement, consacrent ces pauses ou certains après-midi libres à Lily qui s'ennuyai beaucoup de ces frères. Ainsi ce créa un lien plus fort entre eux. Plus tard, quand ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de renter au collège le lien ne se brisa pas de même lorsque Teddy se maria avec Victoire.

Comment va ma petite citrouille ? Demanda doucement Teddy à Lily qui riait doucement au surnom que lui avait donné son frère toujours serré dans ces bras un grand sourire se figea sur son visage, puis elle se retira de son étreinte et comme Mary avant elle, elle donna un petit coup de poing sur son épaule

Ta petite citrouille, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le Ta, vas bien elle est même la futur capitaine de Quidditch de sa maison !

Ce n'est pas ! Vrai mais c'est super ! Et il la repris dans ces bras l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte.

TEDDY ! tu m'étouffe ! riant tout deux aux éclats ils s'écartèrent pour permettre aux cousines de celle-ci de félicitées la jeune femme pour sa nomination. James et Albus eux se contentèrent de regarder la scène à l' écart du groupe une lueur de fiertés au fond des yeux.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé les membres de la famille et amis arrivèrent. Entourée par la totalité de ces cousins et cousines Mary détailla les expressions de chacun. Fred et Roxane riaient aux éclats avec Dominique et James alors que Rose, Al et leurs meilleur ami Scorpius Malfoy discutaient plus calmement avec Lucy et Molly. Le sourire aux lèvres Hugo, Lily et Louis lançaient à intervalle réguliers des piques au couple que formaient Victoire et Teddy. Cependant quelqu'un d'extérieur n'aurait pas vue que la moitié des cousins était anxieux, il aurait manqué les coups d'œil répétais en arrière de Teddy et Fred, les mèches de cheveux entortillés frénétiquement autour du doigt de Lily, les gestes nerveux presque trop brusques des frères Potter.

Bien sure les adultes n'étaient pas mieux tout aussi anxieux voir plus que leurs enfants, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à leurs montres. Tous bien trop pris dans leur pensé ils n'entendirent pas le premier venu arrivé.

Et bien c'est comme sa qu'on accueil un revenant. Fit une voie amusée fessant sursauté toutes la salle. Après quelques moments de flottement se fut Harry qui réagi le premier ce précipitant sur :

SIRIUS ! oubliant par la même occasion que maintenant il était nettement plus vieux que son parrain. Riant à gorge d'éployés les deux hommes se regardèrent.

Et bien tu as changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vue !

Et toi absolument pas ! retoqua le survivant au sarcasme de son parrain.

Vous n'avez pas finis vous deux ! Et on vient à peine d'arriver… cette fois c'étais la voix douce de :

Papa ! s'écria Teddy qui fit comme son parrain précédemment et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui réceptionna tant bien que mal son fils âgé maintenant de 26 ans.

Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? S'exclama la voix amusée de Tonks. Ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la salle et se rapprocher les enfants.

Souriant Teddy se détacha de son père et pris plus délicatement sa mère dans ces bras. De nouveau le bruit des conversations et des présentations rempli la pièce. C'est un Teddy fière qui présenta à ces parents sa femme. Rougissante faisant face pour la première fois de sa vie aux parents de son mari. Harry lui parlait tranquillement tout en présentant tout aussi fièrement sa femme et ces enfants à Sirius. Enfants qui aux premiers abords étaient intimidés par l'homme se mirent à rigoler franchement avec celui-ci au dépend de leur père. La voix de Mary raisonna et prévient que d'autres personnes allés arrivées. En effets quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme assez grand avec des lunettes aux yeux et des cheveux noirs indomptable d'une vingtaine d'années arriva avec à ces cotés une jeune femme du même âge, mince, elle avait d'épais cheveux roux lui arrivant à l'épaule, un visage tout en douceur mettait en valeur ces magnifiques yeux verts. Le couple Potter venait d'arriver.

Dans le plus grand silence ils marchèrent vers leur fils et sa famille un sourire éclatant aux visages. Harry regarda ces parents, si jeune ! Hébété il ne pensait pas que cela le bouleverserai autant de les voir après tant de temps, 26 ans ont passés depuis la nuit de la chute de Tom Jédusor et donc du moment où il a vu pour la dernière fois les fantômes de ces parents et de Remus et Sirius. Cette fois il va pouvoir leurs parler et les toucher sans ce soucié de l'avenir de son pays.

Touts trois prient par leurs émotions, ils en oublièrent le temps et le monde qui les entouré. Lily et James furent pris d'un bonheur incommensurable en voyant leur fils si grand, si âgée il est arrivé à un âge qu'ils n'auront jamais, d'ailleurs remarquèrent-t-ils, ils avaient plus l'âge de leurs petits fils pensèrent-ils en détaillants les jeunes hommes à coté de leur fils et sa femme. Et pour ça ils ne regrettent nullement ce qui leurs est arrivés ils avaient donnés leur vies pour qu'il puisse vivre la sienne. Par miracle et malgré les obstacles tressés devant lui il est arrivé à se construire une famille.

Harry lui était plus que heureux de pouvoir admirer ces parent mais les avoir sous les yeux à cet instant lui rappela a quel point ils étaient jeunes lorsqu' ils ont donnés leurs vie pour lui. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'ils n'ont même pas pus atteindre l'âge de Teddy et on juste 1 ans de plus que son fils ainé.

Mais malgré cela la famille fut plus que heureuse de se rencontrer, après quelques minutes de silence, maladroitement ils furent connaissance et le ballé des présentations repris pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Vous vous demandez comment cela se fait que plusieurs morts aient pus revenir a la vie et bien, c'est simple quelques ados dont je ne citerais pas le nom (Mary, James, Roxane et Albus) Tous passionnés par une matière qui leur est propre on réussi à réunir leurs connaissances et aidés par certains de leurs parents et oncles ou tantes on reussi à construire ce projet fou. Ce fut James qui dans le cadre de son travail a pausé la première pierre de l'édifice. En effet en étant un étudiant en histoire et plus spécifiquement dans les légendes anciennes sorcières et moldus il dénicha des documents anciens.

Malheureusement il lui manque des bouts d'histoire car écrite dans des langues anciennes qu'il n'arrivé pas à déchiffrer il finit par demander à sa cousiner Roxane, qui elle c'était spécialisé dans les langues étrangère et ancienne, qui l'aida dans les traductions de ces textes aidé par leur tante Hermione.

Cependant lorsqu'il eut fini Albus remarqua que dans certaines parties des histoires ils y avaient des formules Arithmancies suivie par des sorts complexes que leur père Harry retrouva parmi lequel il eu déjà rencontré lors du début de sa carrière. Le tout mis ensemble ce fut Mary aidé par son oncle Ron qui comprirent ce que le tout représenté et ce qu'ils pourront faire de ces informations.

Tout ensemble ils montèrent leur projet mais ayant deux membres du Ministère de la Magie dans leur groupe ils durent faire chacun un rapport de leur découverte à leurs supérieures. Pour Harry cela fut légèrement compliqué car étant chefs des Aurors il dut rendre des comptes au Ministre qui a succédé à Kingsley. Le Ministre Ecto, avec qui il était en assez mauvais thermes.

Lorsque la rumeur d'une découverte d'un nouveau genre se fit entendre beaucoup de personne voulurent tester ce principe. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas si ca allait marcher. Plusieurs collègues et amis d'Hermione aidèrent à règlementés et brevetés ce précepte crée par cette famille, c'est ainsi que les trois jeunes eurent leurs première paye dans le monde des adultes, sous les regards fiers de leur parents.

Un premier teste fut fait il y a 10 mois et marcha parfaitement sous le regard ébahie de madame Bonnes, ils regardèrent plusieurs membre de sa famille, tués lors des guerres menés contre Voldemort, revenir à la vie le temps d'une journée. De plus en plus de monde pus faire revenir dans un temps limité des membres de leur famille et purent, pour certains, enfin faire leur deuil ou pour beaucoup d'orphelins que firent la guerre, rencontrer et avoir un souvenir de leurs parents comme Teddy et Harry aujourd'hui .

Ce qui maintient ce sort ce sont les runes ainsi qu'un mélange de calcules d'arithmancies écrites au centre de la pièce tenu par quatre grand support dispersé dans toute la salle, pour ici les quatre statues de bronzes , bourré de puissants sortilège assez complexes, le tout tenu par ce qu'on appel une encre, une personne qui le temps de la visite tient l'équilibre des deux mondes.

Cette personne doit être assez puissante et avoir vu la mort au moins une fois dans sa vie pour pouvoir jouer ce rôle. Pour dire la quasi-totalité des adultes dans la pièce. C'est Ginny qui vas tenir ce rôle c'étant proposé la première et n'ayant pas hésité un seul instant. Mary et les autres ne virent aucune objection à omettre.

Ainsi ce sont fait les choses.

Mary étant étudiante en journalisme historique c'est vu donné un devoir par ces professeurs, rentre un rapport sur cette problématique « comment la guerre a influencé le comportement de ceux qui l'on vécu et celle de leur entourage ». Pour ca elle a les deux générations qui ont vécu ces guerres. Bien sur au début elle avait carrément rabrouée ces professeurs mais lorsqu'elle en a parlée avec les membres de sa famille, elle fut étonnée que les adultes ne rejettent pas tout de suite cette idée complètement stupide.

C'est avec étonnement que ces tantes et oncles lui répondirent que ce n'était pas sans intérêt mais qu'au contraire que ce serai intéressant de voir comment leurs parents ont vécu cette partie intégrante de leur vie qui le veuillent ou non. Bien sur ils n'allaient pas parlait que de ça mais ils ne rejetaient pas l'idée. Alors c'est une Mary un peu surprise qui accepta de faire le devoir que ces profs lui ont donné. Ce sera donc elle qui interviewera sa famille ainsi que les amis de celle-ci.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir s'assoir, normalement tout le monde est la donc on va pouvoir commencer…

\- Je pense qu'il vous manque une personne. Interrompis doucement une voix. Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait interrompu Mary.

\- Toujours à ce faire attendre ma chère Narcissa, fit sa sœur.

\- Tu me connais Androméda, les bonnes habitudes ont la vit dure dit-on dans l'autre monde. Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de leurs petits-fils respectifs habitués aux joutes verbales de leur Grand-mères, qui restaient légères.

Tout le monde s'installa sur les différents fauteuils, canapés et poufs sans surprise les jeunes regroupèrent les poufs et si installèrent formant ainsi un premier groupe. Toutefois Teddy et ses frères et sœurs restèrent pas loin de leurs parents(Teddy) et grands parents (les quatre autre) les deux sœurs Black se mirent devant étant donné que se sont elles qui allaient commencer, juste derrière elles leur cousin Sirius qui été entouré de ses meilleurs amis et leur famille respectives. Les autres s'installèrent aux places restantes. Mary baissa les volets des baies vitrées et firent apparaitre une sorte de toile blanche dans les aires justes derrière elle, assez grande pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

-bien commençons, Androméda, Narcissa si vous voulez bien, nous pouvons commencer.

\- D'accord, que voulez vous que nous racontions ?

\- un événement qui vous a marqué, un ou plusieurs souvenirs qui aurez changé votre vie ou votre vision des choses. Les deux vielles femmes se regardèrent et un simple hochement de tête de la plus jeune leur suffire pour savoir par quoi commencé, à prêt tout c'est à partir de ce moment que tout se mirent a changé pour leur famille. Alors doucement Androméda se mit à raconter son histoire celle qui va changer sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous est à JK Rowling appart quelques personnages qui sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour quelques explications

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'histoire d'Androméda et Ted

D'une vois douce Androméda commença son histoire :

\- Je pense que mon histoire commence ce jour. Derrière Mary, sur la toile blanche des images et une scène se forma au fur et à mesure de l'histoire qu'elle racontait.

C'était une journée de pluie, un mois de novembre normal en somme. A grandes enjambées je parcourrai les couloirs du château de Poudlard. J'étais une Black il était donc hors de question que je me mette à courir même si cela voulais dire arrivais en retard à mon cours. Je devais rester digne de mon éducation, de mon rang.

Pourquoi j'étais en retard ? C'était très simple, mon réveil n'avait tout simplement pas sonné. Mes camarades de chambre auraient pu me réveiller mais Lina, ma meilleure amie était à l'infirmerie depuis quelle était tombé malade i jours. Quand aux deux autres, je leurs aient rabattu leurs caquets pendant le cours de sortilèges, les ridiculisant ainsi devant toute notre classe et celle de Gryffondor avec qui nous partageons le cours. C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvai à parcourir le château de pierre à grandes enjambées.

J'étais à quelques pas de ma salle de cours quand soudain je vis une forme floue se précipiter au même endroit que moi mais arrivant en sens inverse. Pris dans son élan je n'eu que le temps de le voir me percuter avant de tomber durement sur le sol froid. Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche et difficilement je me releva sans jeter un regard au garçon qui m'avait percuté. Puis, après avoir vérifié longuement que ma jupe n'avait aucune marque je dédaignai à relever mes yeux vers celui-ci.

\- Théodore tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ! M'écriai-je. Il me souri, pas le moins du monde touché par ma colère. Il faut dire que peux de choses toucher Théodore Tonks, Poufsouffle, né moldus dans son état, je le vis se mettre en colère que peux de fois. Il était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux cours, châtains et de yeux marrons chocolat, son visage rond était constamment éclairé par un sourire éclatant dont je n'ai jamais pus lui enlevais. Et croyait moi que j'ai essayé depuis qu'on ce connaissais.

Cela a toujours été comme ça entre nous ni haine ni complicité juste une incessante chamaillerie ou nous nous lancions des piques à longueur de cours que nous avons en commun. Sauf que depuis cette année quelque chose avait changée. Que ce soit dans la manier qu'avait Théodore de me parler ou de se conduire. Le pire c'est que je sais pourquoi et sa me tord les entrailles. Je ne suis pas idiote je sais ce que cette sensation signifiait mais elle me terrifié, je ne peux plus me conduire comme je l'ai fait l'année dernière ou même l'hors du début de ma première année.

En ce début de première année, une scène similaire à celle-ci avait eu lieu devant la bibliothèque. Alors tout deux âgée de 11 ans, j'allais rentrer dans la pièce pour finir un devoir que le professeur de métamorphose nous avait donné lorsqu'un petit garçon couru vers moi, dans son empressement il ne me vis pas et me percuta nous faisant tout deux tomber à terre. Alors que j'allais l'engueulant en lui faisant bien comprendre que pour sa survie il ne valait mieux pas bousculer une fille, encore moins une sang pure de mon rang, mes yeux rencontrèrent son visage si innocent et ma réplique mourut sur mes lèvres. Comment pouvait-on se mettre en colère face à ce sourire contrit et ses yeux brillants d'innocences enfantines. A cette instant je me disais qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre il avait l'aire si gentil et j'avais tant besoin de ça dans ma vie que je n'avais pas réfléchis et lui avais rendu son sourire.

Malheureusement Bellatrix arriva à cet instant et menaça froidement le petit garçon lui rappelant sa place et la mienne par la même occasion. Il était à Poufsouffle j'étais à Serpentard et par la suite j'appris qu'il était née moldue tous ce que ma famille détestait et méprisé par dessus tout. J'eux l'interdiction de l'approcher et de lui parler. Sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attendait si je désobéissais je ne tenta plus d'être amical avec lui. Bien que surpris et blessé par mon attitude, Il n'a fait aucun commentaire dans un premier temps puis commença à s'amuser à me titiller sans rien me demander de plus, sans me poser de question, juste à être la à s'échanger des piques.

Mère et père en furent satisfaits et même fière lorsque je me liai d'amitié avec Lina Traverse une sang-pure mais qui comme moi aux fils des années s'éloignait de l'éducation froide et stricte de nos familles. De nature joyeuse Lina avait mit de la bonne humeur dans ma vie. Mais il ne fallait pas faire l'erreur de croire quelle était douce et toute mignonne. Non, si il y avait bien une personne qui ne valait mieux pas chercher c'était bien elle. N'étant pas une Serpentarde pour rien elle rendait chaque coup chaque phrase de travers, surtout quand c'était des personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas. Avec beaucoup de patience et de relations elle pouvait vous faire plus bas que terre et ruinée votre réputation. Souvent je me disais que j'avais bien de la chance d'être sont ami plutôt que son ennemis. Cependant une fois qu'elle t'avait adopté elle ne te lâché plus, toujours la pour les coups dures, les fous rires, les bêtises etc.

C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pus tenir à la fin de l'année dernière. Bellatrix étant parti ainsi que plusieurs membres de sang-pure proche de ma famille, je pus enfin respirer et être un peux plus libre de mes mouvements, dans les premiers mois de ma sixième année à Poudlard pas grand-chose n'eux changé appart la sensation de liberté. Ce fut au mois de janvier que les choses commencèrent à se modifier. Au début de ce mois-ci, un matin, je descendis tranquillement prés du lac. Depuis que j'étais ici ce lieu me tranquillisait, alors lorsque j'ai besoin de souffler ou même de me calmer je longé le lac jusqu'à un petit arbre planté à seulement 1 mètre du rivage et ou ses feuilles en forme de lianes touchées à peine l'eau.

Seulement voila au moment ou je m'approchai de mon lieu de repos je me rendis compte que quelqu'un y était déjà, contrarié mais décidé à dire à l'intrus de ce trouver un autre endroit mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma bouche lorsque le jeune homme se retourna et me fit face. Au moment ou il me reconnu son beau visage se fendit d'un magnifique sourire.

\- Bonjour Androméda. Reprenant mes esprits je lui répondis sur la défensif :

\- Que fait tu la ? Bien que ma question le surpris il continua à me sourire, malicieux, ne se souciant pas de mon ton agressif.

\- Je chante de l'Elton John sa ne s'entend pas ? Je le regarde ahuri, du quoi ? C'est quoi encore se truc ? Ted rigole franchement devant mon visage surpris.

\- Elton John, Tiny Dancer pour être exacte répéta-t-il gentiment, un chanteur du monde moldue il fait fureur en ce moment. Tu ne connais pas ? demanda-t-il bêtement. Puis réalisant sa propre bêtise. Ha oui c'est vrai t'est une sang pure tu n'a du jamais écouté une radio de ta vie. Ces mots me blessèrent plus que de raison, rare étaient les personnes qui osaient me parler avec tant de désinvolture de par la notoriété de la famille Black. Personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de ma famille. Personne sauf lui, l'un des rare à me parler d'égale a égal. Enfin quand on se parlait chose qui n'arrivait que tout les 36 du mois.

Il faut dire qu'à Poudlard l'intimité n'était pas de mise, de ce fait on est observé jugeais sans arrêt sauf dans ces moments la, ces moments ou touts le mondes dors ou les elfes de maison s'affairent à préparer le petit déjeuné, ou des profs insomniaques houspillent contres des élèves imaginaires. Bref des moments ou le château était encore endormie.

\- Pourquoi aurait-je besoin d'écouté une radio moldue alors qu'on a notre propre radio sorcière ? Demande-je de ma vois la plus hautaine. Théodore leva une nouvelle fois un sourcil surpris avant d'éclater de rire, je le regardais médusé non mais il lui manque une case !

\- Sympa ! s'écria Tonks hilare de la réaction de ces parents beaucoup plus jeunes. Sa mère elle, l'était beaucoup moins mais se contenta de lui lançait un regard noir. Ce qui fit rire les plus jeunes surtout Teddy qui était au ange, être à coté de ces parent en train d'écouté l'histoire de ces grands parents c'était juste le rêve pour lui. Un peux plus loin Harry, James et Remus eux surveillé Sirius sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à dire une connerie. Ce qui ne loupa pas. Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir Sirius lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

\- Ted n'avait vraiment pas froids aux yeux ! Parler ainsi à une black il fallait le faire surtout à une black fille ! Il n'a jamais dut gouter aux sorts de notre Andy lorsqu'elle est en colère ! S'amusât-il mais il dut vite se baisser pour éviter les-dis sorts de sa chère cousine.

-Tu disais Sirius ? Demanda froidement Androméda mais on pouvait y voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

Narcissa claqua sa langue rappelant à sa sœur qu'elle devait continuer son histoire mettant ainsi fin aux chamailleries familiales.

\- C'est vrai, reconnu t-il après c'être calmé, mais la musique moldue et bien plus développé que la musique sorcière, des centaines de groupes se forment et font des tubes alors que dans notre monde on les comptes seulement par dizaine. C'est dommage que nous n'avons pas la diversité musicale qu'on les moldues.

Inconsciemment il venait de piquer ma curiosité, la musique a toujours était quelque chose qui m'intéressé malheureusement comme la dit Ted notre horizon musicale était bien mince. Voyant mon aire intéressé il commença à me parler des différents genres musicales dans notre pays mais aussi un peux partout dans le monde. Sans nous rendre compte nous nous asseyons, toujours plongé dans notre conversation en plein débat sur tel ou tel genre de musique. Tellement pris dans notre bulle nous nous ne rendîmes pas compte du temps qui passait. C'est la cloche qui sonnai la première heure de cours qui nous fîmes sursautés, les yeux écarquillés nous nous regardons surpris, tellement absorbés dans notre monde nous en avons oubliés de déjeuné.

En souriant Ted me pris la main m'aidant à me relever, cependant lorsque nous fument debout il ne me lâcha pas et se mit à courir en direction du château.

\- Aller vient on va finir par être vraiment en retard si on ne se dépêche pas ! Riant aux éclats nous traversons l'école en courant. Mais au bout d'un moment nous dûmes se séparer pour aller à nos salles communes respectives. Reprenant nos souffles Théodore me murmura doucement au creux de mon oreille :

\- j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. Puis il parti me laissant le souffle coupé en plein milieu du couloire. Je restai un moment figée puis me rappela brutalement que j'avais cours, je me précipitai vers ma salle commune pour allé chercher mes affaires.

C'est hors d'haleine que j'arrivai un quart d'heure en retard en cours de potion. Heureusement que c'était le cours du professeur Slughorn, avec lui j'avais une chance de m'en sortir sans trop de dommage. Je pourrai même, avec un peux de chance et de persuasion échappé à des heures de retenues. C'est donc tout doucement que j'ouvrie la porte affichant mon aire le plus affligé j'entries en classe interrompant ainsi le monologue de mon professeur sur la dangerosité de la potion de mort vivant.

\- je suis désolé de vous interrompre professeur, commence-je la vois pleine d'humilité feinte, voyez vous ce matin alors que j'étais en train de parcourir le chemin menant à votre cours un individu méconnu me rentra dedans sans aucune délicatesse renversant ainsi sur moi son pot d'encre qu'il avait en mains pour une obscure raison. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dans cette tenue si gênante alors je repartie dans ma salle commune pour me changer. Mais au moment où j'allais sortir de ma salle commune le hibou de notre famille arriva pour me donner une lettre où je me devais de répondre immédiatement, vous comprenez les Black se doivent d'être les plus rapide possible pour ainsi réagir et faire ce qu'il faut à temps même si on n'est encore qu'a l'école.

Hé Hope un petit rappel du pouvoir des Black pour faire passer la pilule, après tout Slughorn est bien connu pour son attirance pour les personnes les plus influentes du monde de la sorcellerie et donc évite le plus possible de contrariés les individus qui pourraient lui offrir des choses qu'il aime et qui flatte son égo.

Toujours est-il que ma petite histoire eu l'aire de marcher car c'est avec une amabilité plutôt écœurante qu'il me pria de m'assoir à ma place sans bruit et qu'il retira seulement cinque points pour mon retard. Cependant j'échappai à la retenu, après tout ce n'était pas de ma faute si certaine personne manqué de savoir vivre ou que ma famille avait impérativement besoin de mon avis pour une quelconque décision politique. Comme si ma famille me demandé mon opinion pour se genre de chose mais bon cela me permis d'avoir ma soirée libre alors soit.

C'est sous l'œil amusé de ma meilleure amie que je la rejoignis sagement. D'un regard je lui fis comprendre que je lui raconterai tout plus tard, elle hocha la tête comprenant le message mais continua tout de même de me regarder avec curiosité.

J'essayai toute la journée de suivre mes cours mais mes pensées revenait sans cesse à Théodore, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris de discuté ainsi avec une personne qui étais censé m'être… inférieure.

Androméda n'apprécié que moyennement que sont entourage sache ses pensées, surtout celles- la, celle qui montrai celle quelle été avant de s'enfuir avec Ted, son amour. Elle avait honte de la personne qu'elle était alors adolescente, bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi extrême que Bellatrix ou si passive que Narcissa elle n'était pas non plus comme Sirius qui affichait clairement et insolemment ces convictions contraire à la devise familiale, elle était assez d'accord avec ce que disait son cousin mais était trop lâche pour les assumées. A l'époque elle était encore dans l'illusion quelle devait tout à ces parents, ne les contredisait pratiquement jamais. A quoi bon ceux la ne lui aurait rien apporté sauf quelques sortilèges punitifs.

Cette personne était bien loin de celle qu'elle était devenu, elle n'avait pas encore traversé toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait du subir pour en être la maintenant. Mais bien que ça la déplaisait cela fessait parti de ce qui constitue son histoire, ça à influencé sa vie ses choix et sa constitué celle qu'elle est.

Ne dit ton pas que chaque choix qu'on fait, même les plus anodins, constitué notre histoire et en influence bien d'autres. Elle aurait pus choisir de croire aveuglement les discours de sa soit disant famille et ne jamais chercher à avoir son propre avis sur la question et donc tout ce quelle avait vécu n'aurait jamais existé ou bien ne jamais descendre vers le lac ce matin la et donc ne pas parlé avec Théodore et tout ceci n'aurait jamais existé ou encore en premier année au lieu d'allé a la bibliothèque rester dans sa salle commune et se débrouillé avec ses connaissances et ces bouquins et encore une fois tout cela n'aurait jamais existé.

Bref elle pourrait continuer comme cela encore longtemps. C'est donc ces choix là qui ont contribués à construire sa vie, à avoir une fille, un mari et un petit fils qu'elle aimé plus que tout au monde alors, la tête haute, les épaules en arrière elle continua son histoire.

\- Alors miss tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé ce matin ? Parce que je doute qu'un beau inconnu te rentre dedans. Il aurait bien trop peur que tu le transforme en crapaud. Plaisanta, Lina en ramassant le cousin que je lui avais envoyé à la fin de sa phrase. Sans plus de cérémonie elle se jeta à plat ventre sur mon majestueux lit aux couleurs de la maison des serpents. Et bien oui j'adore mon lit est alors ? Y'en a qui collectionne les chaussures, qui s'extasie sur des sacs ou de simple peinture et bien moi j'apprécie les fines sculptures et dessin gravé sur les pieds et le sommet du lit fait de bois.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me fessais plus engueulé pour une égratignure sur mon lit que par ma maladresse ou mes mauvaises notes. Marmonna en cœur Teddy et Tonks. La mère et le fils se regardèrent un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Les joues rouges, en pensant à ce moment passé avec Ted je soufflai très vite.

-j'étaiavectednousn'avionspasvuentletempspassé.

\- Pardon excusent moi je ne suis pas un vampire ou un loup-garou je n'entends pas ! Je pris une grande inspiration, une fois les battements de mon cœur calmé je lui expliquai, qu'a la suite d'une nuit d'insomnie je me retrouvai au petit matin a errai dans le château et que par pur hasard je me retrouvai à discuter avec Théodore Tonks, plonger dans notre discussion nous ne vîmes l'heure passer et donc arrivèrent en retard en cours. Lina m'écouta silencieusement ricanant lorsque je lui racontai notre au revoir.

\- tu compte le revoir ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque j'eu finis mon histoire. Je fronçai les sourcils mécontente comme si je pouvais me permettre de flirter comme je l'avais fait ce matin avec un né moldue.

\- bien sure que non ! M'écrie-je, Lina tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas me permettre cet écart, ma famille me tomberai dessus dés quelle le sera. Mon amie se redressa lentement du lit et me fit face le visage nettement plus grave que d'habitude.

\- justement Androméda d'ici l'année prochaine tu vas être fiancé à un sang-pur que t'est parents t'auront choisi, à la fin de tes études tu vas devoir te marier avec et pondre un héritier et devenir la parfaite petite femme avec un balais coincé dans le trou du c°. C'est le moment où jamais de t'amuser ! Ca ne vas pas durer votre histoire alors autant la pousser jusqu'au bout avant de devenir la femme que tu es censé être. On est jeune autant en profiter. Je la regardai septique.

\- tu crois ?

\- Biens sure ! Tu n'a plus ta sœur présente dans le château alors plus de souci de se coté et puis tu ne seras pas la première à t'amuser avec un né-moldue. Convaincu je lui souris et hocha la tête, elle a raison je n'ai que 16 ans je vais profiter un maximum de cette liberté si peux présente dans ma vie.

Mais comme toutes adolescentes mes plans ne marchèrent pas comme prévu. Oh bien sure au début tout fonctionnait comme je l'avais décidé, Ted et moi nous nous retrouvons de temps en temps pour parler, flirtant doucement sans aucune attente de l'autre chacun savait à quoi s'entretenir avec l'autre. Au fils des semaines nous discutions de chose et d'autres, s'amusant à des jeux que nous commandions à la salle sur demande. Partageant notre point de vue sur telle ou telle chose ou simplement à s'aider dans nos devoir ou a la compréhension de nos cours. Plus le temps passé et plus nous nous retrouvions dans notre salle, appréciant son calme et la sécurité qu'elle nous donner.

Plus les mois passés plus je fessais semblant de croire que ce n'était qu'une passade me disant que de toute façon d'un moment à un autre ce sentiment étrange que j'avais en la présence de Théodore passerait, je me mentait a moi-même et j'en avais conscience mais c'était tellement plus simple de faite semblant de ne pas vois les regards remplis d'inquiétudes de ma meilleur amie ou ce sentiment de se sentir à sa place lorsque j'était dans les bras de mon petit ami.

Mais arrivai un jour où j'ai dus me rendre à l'évidence. J'aimais de ton mon cœur Ted Tonks .Le jour ou je m'en rendis comptes, se fut un véritable enfer émotionnel. C'était peux avant la fin de l'année lors de la dernier sortie à prés au lard avant les grandes vacances. J'avais pour projet de rester au château et de trainer avec Teddy profitant ainsi de l'absence de la majorité des élèves pour être tranquille tout les deux. Cependant alors que j'allais me coucher la tête remplie de projet pour le lendemain un élève de ma maison m'intercepta avant que je n'entre dans mon dortoir sans un mot il me tendit une lettre, surprise je reconnu l'emblème de ma famille sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Avec précaution je le pris des mains du jeune homme et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Sans demandai son reste il s'en alla me laissant avec mes appréhension. C'est avec angoisse que je rentrai dans ma chambre, me demandant ce que voulais ma si chère famille. La lecture me glaça le sang. C'est toute assommé par la nouvelle que je m'assis brutalement sur mon lit. Comment j'ai pus oublié ? Oublié mes devoirs de fille de sang-pur ? Oubliée qu'en ces débuts de vacance j'allai être fiancé puis marier l'année prochaine ? Comment j'ai pus me laissé aller ainsi avec Teddy en sachant éperdument que je ne pourrai jamais faire ma vie avec lui, mon entourage ne l'acceptera jamais et m'interdirai de le revoir.

Cette constatation me tordit les entrailles, comment, après tout ces mois je pourrais me détacher de lui ? Lui qui jour après jour ma fait découvrir une façon de voir la vie différente, bien plus lumineuse et empreinte de liberté que celle des Blacks. Lui qui me fait sentir à ma place et ou mes opinions comptes autant que les siens. Lui qui me fait rire à ces pitreries.

Seulement voila il ne ferra jamais le poids contre ma famille, Elle est trop influente, ils ferraient de sa vie un enfer si ils en venaient à savoir notre relation. Et ça sa m'est insupportable. C'est ce sentiment d'injustice qui me fit comprendre à qu'elle point j'étais attaché à lui à quel point je l'aime mais c'est aussi ça qui me fit éclater en sanglot déchiré par mes sentiments. Je sentie deux bras m'enlaçais me berçant doucement en me caressant les cheveux pour m'apaiser. Je me tournai et rencontrât, les yeux embué par mes larmes, le regard triste de ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est fini .Soufflé-je la gorge serré.

-Je sais. Me répondit-elle simplement, elle avait vue ma feuille abandonné par terre par ma crise de larme. Je sais. Nous ne disons plus rien, a quoi bon ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Alors naturellement je reposai ma tête sur ces genoux me calmant peux à peux et essaya de trouver une solution dans mon esprit embrumé. Seulement voila il n'y en avait pas. Nous n'avons que seize ans et il me resté encore un an à passer à Poudlard encore un an a passé sous les jougs de ma bien aimé famille. Je frisonne rien que de penser à ce que mes parents pourraient me faire si ils venaient à apprendre que je fréquentai un né moldue. La réponse s'inscrivait au fil rouge dans mon esprit Ils nous tueraient et sans état d'âmes.

Inconsciemment ma décision était déjà prise, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon petit-ami. Malgré tout ces dires il ne sait pas ce à quoi les sangs pure peuvent être capable pour se vengé de ce qu'ils jugent comme une haute trahison. Et épousé un né moldue en fait partie, peux de chose peut égaler se fait appart peut êtres ce faire répartir à Gryffondor mais bon ce n'est pas prés d'arrivé. Les Blacks sont toujours allé à Serpentard jamais on en a trouvé dans les autres maisons, croyez moi j'ai cherché.

Tout le monde bouffa à cette dernière pensée, Androméda et Sirius ce fixèrent calmement se rappelant comment à partir de cette répartition tout avait changé pour eux deux. Alors tout en douceur Sirius souffla à sa cousine :

\- je crois que tu as mal cherché Andy. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire les yeux brillants.

Le lendemain c'étais avec un visage impassible, spécial Black comme dirait ceux qui nous ont côtoyés, que je me rendis à la grande salle au petit déjeuné. Le regard fixe sur la table de ma maison, je m'asseyais en face de Lina toujours debout dans les premières, l'appel du ventre était plus fort que l'appelle du sommeil. Celle-ci me sourit doucement.

\- Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda-t-elle ne doutant pas de ce que j'allais faire

\- Non. De toute façon je n'aurais pas le temps d'allais lui parlais. Je passerai à Tom ma lettre puis partirai directement à prés-au-lard. Répondis-je avec un faux détachement. Lina me regarda surprise cela fais des mois que je n'ai plus parlé ainsi pour tout dire cela fait depuis ma rencontre avec Teddy au bord du lac au mois de janvier. Mon amie ne dit plus rien devinant sans peine que je ne voulais pas discuter. C'est donc avec un calme étonnant que nous retournons à notre dortoir.

Nerveusement je regardai ma garde robe, mon cœur ce serrèrent d'effroi en pensant à qui j'allais rencontrer aujourd'hui. Je ne vais jamais y arrivais je gémis. Lina me pris par les épaules et me souffla les mots qui m'aida à faire face « fait le pour lui Andy, protège le.» C'est donc avec ces paroles en tête que je me vêtis d'une élégante robe de sorcière noire, je soulignai mes paupières d'un vert sombre laissant mes cheveux ondulés doucement dans mon dos. Affûté ainsi je ressemblais plus que jamais à ma sœur aînée Bellatrix.

Je me retournai vers ma meilleure amie qui inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment le visage tout aussi impassible que le mien. J'étais prête à rencontré mon future mari.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! Pour ce qui est du rythmes des publications sa sera toutes les semaines cependant il ce peut qu'il y est du retard. Voila, n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire . Je remercie ceux qui mon mis en alerte et en favoris sa me fait plaisir de voir que sa plait à certaines personnes et j'espère que le chapitre a été à l'hauteur de vos espérance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : tout à J.K Rowling sauf quelque personnages qui m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Et sa continue !

Je me jetai sur mon lit complètement crevée. Non mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de ma mère ? Je savais que la consanguinité faisait des dégâts, suffisait de voir Bella, mais là, c'est le gobelin qui vole Gringotts ! Parmi tous les sangs purs qui existaient il fallait qu'elle choisisse un coincé Blond ! Du même genre que Malfoy, Almak Fawley ce croit au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde, arrogant, prétentieux et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Je soufflai brillamment lorsque Lina arriva dans la chambre, me voyant sur mon lit, elle se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ces bras sans rien dit se doutant que ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Mais au lieu de me sentir bien un énorme vide se créa en moi, ce n'est pas de Lina dont j'avais besoin, mais de Ted. Lui serra me faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer, il me prendrait dans ces bras me calant contre son torse et me parlerai de choses complètement absurdes. Ce qui me calmera et nous rigolerions comme des imbéciles, mais nous serions heureux.

Sauf que ce n'est plus possible, je me suis trop voilé la face depuis le mois de janvier et maintenant, j'en payais le prix fort. Mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me lamenter pendant des heures alors je me dégageai doucement des bras de mon amie et me levai lui fessant face le menton levé. Lina me regarda avec inquiétude, mais je me contentai de lui sourire.

-Fini les pleurnicheries et si on allait manger ? Avec ma mère à côté, je n'ai pu que picorer ce que j'avais dans l'assiette. Comprenant le message Lina sauta sur ces pieds et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je rêve ou mise Parfaite veut braver les interdits et aller piquer des trucs à la cuisine. Je lui dire la langue et rigola doucement, c'est donc d'un pas plus léger que nous descendions voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Cependant, cette légèreté disparue aussi vite qu'elle est venue lorsque je vis Ted se diriger vers moi le visage indéchiffrable. Sans un mot, je fis demi-tour sachant qu'il allait me suivre, je décidai de prendre les couloirs que je savais déserts à cette heure-ci de la journée. Puis ralentie le pas le laissant me rattraper. J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir cette conversation, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Commença-t-il en sortant d'une de ces poches la lettre que je lui avais écrite. Il essaya d'être le plus neutre possible, mais je pouvais sentir toute la tension retenue dans son corps. Il était en colère, je le serrai aussi si nos rôles étaient inversés.  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Théodore. C'est fini. Répondis-je indifférente, le visage impassible. Des années à être entouré et élevé par les Blacks mon appris au moins ça, savoir rester maître de ces émotions en toutes circonstances est vital si on voulait survivre dans cette famille de fou.

\- Rien à dire ? Rien à dire ! Tu te fous de moi Androméda ! S'écria-t-il. On ne quitte pas les gens comme ça et puis dire qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus !  
\- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre Ted ! Je m'échauffe aussi. Je suis fiancée d'accord ! Je ne suis plus libre, en fait, je n'ai jamais été libre et tu le savais !  
\- je pensai que tu tenais à moi plus qu'à ça ! Finit-il par crier. Ce qui me coupa momentanément mon souffle. Croit-il vraiment que je ne l'aimais pas ? C'est tout le contraire, mais l'aimer ne suffisez pas. C'est ce que je lui dis, le calmant par la même occasion.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je t'en pris Andy explique-moi.

Sa voix suppliante me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je lui explique qu'avec mon statut de sang-pur, il était impossible pour moi de l'épouser lui le né-moldu, que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le mettre plus en danger qu'il n'était déjà, que si ma famille en venait à savoir pour notre couple, on l'aurait sur le dos. Je pensais qu'après tout ce que je lui avais dit, il comprendrait ma décision, que bien que ça nous fasse du mal à tous les deux, c'était nécessaire. Mais non, il ne comprenait pas, disant que ce genre de décision se prenait à deux, qu'on trouvera une solution et qu'il n'avait pas peur de ces, je cite « Enfoirés de conservateurs ».  
Je le regarder incrédule puis voyant qu'il ne changera pas d'avis fini par dire d'un ton définitif

\- Non, je refuse de te mettre en danger et ce n'est pas négociable. C'est peut-être lâche, mais c'est comme ça. Oublie-moi Ted ça serai mieux pour tout le monde. Sans lui laisser le temps, je tourne les talons et repars dans ma salle commune rejoindre Lina, mon pilier.

Depuis cette discussion Théodore n'a plus tenté de me parler mais ces regards remplaçaient amplement ces mots. C'était avec résignation que j'aie finie ma sixième année et la mort dans l'âme que je suis rentré chez moi. Encore heureux que j'avais Sirius qui m'aider à tenir entre ma mère qui n'arrête pas de me parler de ce fichu mariage, ma sœur ainée et ces coups de folie et ma sœur cadette qui été aussi chaleureuse qu'une pierre.  
J'avais été heureuse de voir la rentré arriver, cette année Sirius allé lui aussi à Poudlard. J'évitais de lui faire de feux espoir, car même si c'était le rebelle de la famille, il finira lui aussi à Serpentard, au moins il mettra un peu plus d'ambiance dans cette maison.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise qu'en le Choixpeau le réparti à Gryffondor. La salle entière s'était figé dans un parfait silence, Sirius lui-même étais abasourdi puis comprenant ce que ça impliquais pour lui et la famille, tourna la tête vers moi la panique au fond des yeux. Il allait se faire déchirer par la famille. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour le réconforter une voix, c'était élevé parmi les premières années à répartir.  
\- Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas que des branches pourries dans cette famille ! Ce qui fait grogner toutes les personnes liées de prés ou de loin à les dites famille, mais rire l'ensemble de la salle moi y comprit, c'est avec un clin d'œil envers moi que j'aie vue, Sirius partir à la table de sa maison.

\- Quelle tact souffla Hermione. Puis réalisant qu'elle parler surement du père de son meilleur ami se mit à rougir. Les autres ricanèrent doucement, son mari bien qu'il est les yeux rieurs ne ricaner pas. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement sous la grimace de ces enfants.  
\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais, James n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact. Intervient, Lily, en son secours.  
\- Hé ! Protesta faiblement l'objet de la conversation, j'ai toujours plus de tact que Sirius  
\- ça ne s'est pas bien compliqué ! Cette fois, c'était Remus qui lança la remarque.  
\- Hé, c'était de James qu'on se moquer pourquoi sa retombe sur moi ? Se plaignis comme un enfant  
\- Parce que c'est plus marrant ! Harry riait des yeux stupéfaits de ses enfants, neveux et nièces. C'est vrai que dans leur tête, c'étaient des « vieilles » personnes, des grands-parents alors les voire se chamailler comme des adolescents les surpris beaucoup.  
\- Bon, vous avez fini de faire les enfants oui ! S'écria Narcissa, excéder des interventions continuels des membres de sa belle-famille. Andy continue. Celle-ci s'empressa de poursuivre son histoire voulant évitée de déclencher une esclandre entre Narcissa et les autres.

Sa répartition fit scandale auprès des sans-pures et Sirius fut dans la mine de mire de la majorité des Serpentard, mais à la surprise de tous et à la consternation des membres de la famille, il se lia d'amitié avec le jeune Potter, le garçon de la répartition. On ne pouvait pas les voir l'un sans l'autre et fessait déjà parlé d'eux, mais pas forcément en bien dans ma maison. Mais il était heureux, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire que depuis sa répartition. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui et ne cachais pas son bonheur. Tout le contraire de moi en somme.

\- Androméda ? Méda ! M'appela Ted. Tellement plongée dans mes pensées que j'en avais oublié la présence de Théodore dans le couloir. Revenant brutalement à la réalité, je lui répondis très élégamment :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Re décent sur terre, on doit rentrer en cours et on a déjà dix minutes de retard.

\- Hum oui. Va si frappe à la porte, professeur Têtenjoy, t'apprécie plus que moi, elle serra plus indulgente avec toi. Il me regarda perplexe se demandant ce qui m'arriver. C'était la première foi, depuis notre rupture, que je baisser la garde devant lui. Alors qu'il allait apaiser le poigné de la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.  
\- Mais qu'es que tu fais, va si rentre !  
\- Non  
\- Théodore, on n'a pas le temps de traîner, alors ouvre cette porte !

\- Non et cette fois tu vas m'écouter. Tu vois, je t'es laissé faire, on a rompu, on s'est éloignés même parfois évités, car tu pensais que le fait d'être ensemble serrai considéré comme le pire crime qu'on pouvait faire dans ta famille et que seul le fait de se retrouver à Gryffondor pourrait détrôner ce fait. Voyant ou il voulait en venir je voulu me retourner et fuir encore, quitte à sécher mon cours. Sauf que Ted était bien décidé à avoir cette conversation et ne me laissa pas le temps de m'enfuir. Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans une salle vide qu'il insonorisa puis se tourna vers moi en colère.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour nous d'être heureux si ça se savait car j'étais un né-moldue ! Et quesque je vois ? Ton cousin qui a l'air tout à fait heureux entouré de ses amis qui pour deux d'entre eux ont des origines moldus et tout le monde, votre famille y compris sont au courant. Alors pourquoi pas nous ?  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand il devra rentrer chez lui ! Crois-moi que ça ne va pas être la joie et ça me fait peur.  
\- Et tu crois qu'il ne le sait pas ? Je ne le connais pas, c'est exact, mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est loin d'être bête et c'est pertinemment ce qu'il lui attend chez lui. Mais vois-tu au lieu de ce cacher comme on la fait, lui profite, à font et à vue de tous !  
\- Tu ne comprends, répète-je faiblement. C'est différent, je ne peux pas

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas Androméda ? Me coupa t-il durement, tu vois c'est sa qui fait toute la différence. Et il parti me laissant complètement désorientée.

Plus d'un mois après cette discussion plutôt houleuse, ses paroles raisonnées encore dans mon esprit « Tu ne peux ou tu ne veux pas Androméda ? ». Biens ure que je voulais rester avec lui, fonder mon avenir avec lui, mais est-ce suffisant ? Notre amour suffira-t-il à faire fasse aux obstacles que les Blacks mettront sur notre chemin ? Vos t-il mieux que je reste dans le rang comment la fait Bellatrix et avoir l'approbation de mes parents mais être malheureuse le reste de ma vie ou choisir le chemin le plus difficile, c'est-à-dire quitter les Blacks et ma meilleurs amie, ma vie en somme, pour me construire pierre par pierre mon propre chemin avec mon amour comme seul soutien ?

Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus si je dois rester ou partir vers un nouveau monde un monde rempli d'espoir et de liberté. Ce doute incessant me rendait vulnérable et je détestai me sentir vulnérable.  
C'est grâce à Sirius que je pus faire mon choix. C'était quelques jours après les vacances de noël que j'interceptai mon cousin. Je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois durant les vacances et le peux que j'ai vu, on suffit à m'inquiéter pour sa santé. Alors qu'il était en grande conversation avec le petit brun aux cheveux tout ébouriffé, je l'interceptai. Celui-ci se mit à sourire lorsqu'il me reconnut.

Saluant brièvement son ami James, je me tournai vers lui et lui demandai si je pouvais lui parlais. Après avoir congédié gentiment son meilleur ami, mon cousin me suivit et pour la énième foi durant ma scolarité à Poudlard je me retrouvai dans une salle vide pour parler à une personne que j'aimais.  
\- Quesqu'il a Andy ? Demanda doucement Sirius. Fait assez rare pour être souligné. Je lui souris, un vrai pour une fois pas une de ces grimaces que je servis durant toute la durée de mon séjour chez mes parents.  
\- Faut-il une raison pour parler tout simplement avec mon cousin préféré ? Le taquine-je

\- En même temps c'est moi ou Reg donc ce n'est pas compliqué. Répondit-il amusé mais on pouvait voir l'amertume dans ses yeux.

\- Que ton t-il fait Sirius ? Demande-je inquiète bien aux delà des mots. Je le vis se raidir, le visage in déchiffrage et ses yeux gris insondable.  
\- À ton avis Androméda ? Ça n'a jamais étais le genre de la famille d'accueillir les traites à bras ouvert. Tu te doutes bien que mon père s'est empressé de punir, il ne faudrait pas que je quitte le droit chemin en m'accoquinant avec des traites à leur sang ou des sang-mêlés. Crachat-il venimeux la colère et la douleur plein les yeux. Je détestai le voir comme sa lui qui étais si heureux il n'y a pas cinq minutes, lui qui depuis le début de l'année avait trouvé des soutiens et était heureux comme jamais.

\- Mais je m'en fiche Andy ils peuvent me punir au temps qu'ils veulent je ne changerai jamais d'amis pour leur faire plaisir de toute façon, quoi que je fasse ils ne seront jamais content. Ils trouveront toujours de quoi critiquer alors au temps leur donner de quoi chicaner. Je ne changerai pas ce que je suis pour eux Andy, ça s'est fini. J'ai trouvé une famille qui m'accepte tels que je suis, un gamin arrogant, intelligent avec des valeurs bien plus morales que les leurs !  
Son discours me fessait peur, pas seulement par le fait que ce n'est qu'un enfant de douze qu'il le dit, mais aussi par le fait qu'il le pense vraiment. Je le sens capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ces paroles et je crains qu'il se fasse tuer avant sa majorité. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Sirius se calma et plus doucement comme une évidence me dit :

\- Je partirai, Andy, il n'y a que toi qui me fais revenir à Grimmaurd, les autres, je les haies ! Quand je serrai assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, je m'en irai de cette famille de timbre ! Je ne pus que lui demandai ou il ira, sa réponse fusa :  
\- M'importe ou serai mieux que Grimmaurd. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans le moule, car si je le fais, je passerai une vie morne et sans intérêt et comment je pourrai vivre ainsi alors que j'ai connu l'aventure et le bonheur avec James Remus et Peter ? Tu sais ce que dit la mère de James ?

\- Non, que dit-elle ?  
\- Elle dit qu'il vaut mieux faire de sa vie un rêve plutôt que rêver de cette vie.

Et elle avait tout à fait raison. Je mis quelques semaines avant de m'avouer que je ne pourrai pas faire comme Bellatrix, jouer a la parfaite petite épouse et encore plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir le courage de reparler à Ted. J'avais brisé mon couple, à moi de lui prouver je que je ne ferrai pas la même erreur une deuxième fois.

C'est donc en fin du mois de mars qu'on reprit notre relation, on se mit d'accord pour la cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'année mai qu'une fois notre diplôme en poche, on partira tous les deux loin de Londres. Ted a trouvé un appart en rase compagne. Lui ira directement là-bas, moi, je rentrerai pour quelques jours chez mes parents pour prendre plusieurs affaires avant de partir construire ma nouvelle vie.

\- Je crois que à partir de la, c'est à moi de raconter. Intervient simplement Narcissa en tournant sa tête vers Androméda, les deux sœurs se fixèrent un petit moment les conséquences de leurs choix en tête. Bien qu'on pût voir un peu de rancœur dans leur regard, on pouvait aussi voir leurs mains liées en signe de paix. Puis la cadette fit face à Mary et prit le relais de l'histoire de son aînée.

On était le 15 juillet 1972, cette date, je m'en rappellerai toujours, celle qui changea pour toujours nos relations. On avait reçu les résultats de ma sœur aînée Androméda qui été plus que honorables. Et oui bien qu'on fût destinés à être des femmes aux foyers, on se devait de faire honneur à notre famille. Alors qu'en Père et Mère ont reçu ces résultats, ils se sont empressés d'inviter le reste de la famille pour se venter.  
Personne ne remarque qu'Androméda était bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Moi, je n'avais rien vu, bien sûr, je m'été aperçue que l'été dernier elle n'était pas bien, mais comme cela s'est arrangé vers le moi de mars, je ne me suis pas pose plus de questions. Je m'étais naïvement convainque qu'elle avait enfin compris que le mode de vie de nos parents était le meilleure et qu'on pourra reconstruire la relation qu'on avait avant Poudlard mais j'étais dans le faux.  
Toute la famille était présente mes cousins Regulus et Sirius y comprit, avec Bella, on se chamailler sur qui serra la demoiselle d'honneur d'Andy tendis que nos parents parlés entre eux laissant sans surveillances les deux plus petits qui se disputer sur un quelconque sujet. Mais rapidement, on se rendit compte que la reine de la journée n'était pas présente. Ce fut moi qui monta à sa chambre

-Androméda dépêche toi de descendre si mère se rend compte que tu n'es pas là, tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je décidai de rentrer dans sa chambre  
\- Méda arrête de faire l'enfant on d… Sauf que ma réplique mourut sur mes lèvres en voyant sa chambre vide de toute présence humaine, son lit était fait, son placard laissé ouvert était vide ainsi que son bureau. Cette constatation fit battre mon cœur à 100 à l'heure, les jambes tremblantes, je m'avançai dans sa chambre chuchotant bêtement :  
-Androméda ? Mais après avoir fait frénétiquement le tour de sa chambre, je devais bien m'avouer que ma sœur était partie. Alors que j'allais alerter le reste de la famille mes yeux fut attirés par un éclat blanc par terre. C'était une lettre. Tout ce qu'elle avait laissé, c'était une lettre ! Paniqué, je descendis à toute allure les escaliers m'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de ma mère et ma tante mais aussi curieux de Bella et Sirius. Ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle, je dis tout simplement :  
\- Elle est partie. Maintenant tout le monde me regarder perplexe alors je me forçai à m'expliquer. Andromède, elle s'est enfuie. Et la, un concert de quoi, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Résonnèrent dans la maison. La voix grave de mon père stoppa toutes les interjections.

\- Que te fait dire sa Narcissa. Demanda posément mon Père, trop posément.  
\- Il n'y a plus aucune de ces affaires dans sa chambre et aucune trace d'elle dans la maison. Ce n'est pas tout elle a laissé une lettre. Tous se figèrent à la vue de la lettre et cette fois, ce fut ma mère qui m'ordonna de la lire.

 _Pour les Blacks,  
Je me doute bien que vous vous demander pourquoi je suis partie, c'est très simple je suis tombé amoureuse. Ted est un né-moldu mais à travers lui, j'ai pus apprendre des choses que je n'imaginais pas. Il m'aime et moi aussi, mais par son statut, je savais que vous ne l'accepteriez pas alors je décidai de partir avec lui construire ma vie bien loin de vos idéaux nauséabonds de magie noire.  
Il m'a appris ce que le mot famille signifié réellement. Alors père, mère adieu, je sais que vous ne comprendriez jamais mon choix ainsi que mes tantes et oncles, vous êtes tellement rétrograde. Bella toi non plus tu ne comprendras pas alors la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de m'effacer de ta vis oublie que j'existe se serrai mieux pour nous deux. Cissa, je te demande pardon et j'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras mon choix, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, je te souhaite une rencontre comme la mienne qui te ferra comprendre que ta propre vie serra rien comparer à son bonheur._

Ma voix se brisa à ce moment la obligeant Bellaltrix, qui me soutenez depuis le début de la lecture de la lettre, à prendre le relais.

 _Regulus, tu es encore trop petit pour comprendre certaine chose mais s'il y avait bien un conseil que je peux te donner ce de ne pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit va chercher par toi-même les réponses à tes questions. Sirius, mon petit Sirius à toi, je n'ai rien à redire, tu as compris par toi-même ce qu'il fallait à ton bonheur.  
Alors je finis ma lettre par cette phrase qui va changer ma vie « il vaut mieux faire de sa vie un rêve plutôt que rêver de cette vie »  
_

 _Adieu, Androméda._

* * *

Et voila la partie avec Androméda et Ted est fini maintenant on vas partir sur l'histoire des maraudeurs qui va être bien plus longue. Je remercie encore ceux qui me suive et me mettent en alerte. N'hésiter pas de laisser un commentaire constructive et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dsclaimer : tout est à J-K Rowling sauf quelques personnages qui sont à moi.

Bonjours tout le monde ! Mercie beaucoup à ceux qui mon mis en favoris et en alerte :) et désolé pour le léger retard ce chapitre ma donné du fil à retors d'ailleurs sa ce voit dans sa longueur je ferrai mieux au prochain.

Note : Avec la reprise des cours dans une semaine je vais avoir moi de temps pour écrire du coup je vais espacer les publications à une semaine sur deux. Si j'arrive à avoir des chapitres en avance je vous le dirai. Maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquille et n'oubliai pas de laisser un commentaire !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : ça va swinguer !

La fin de la lettre mit fin à l'histoire des deux sœurs. Toutes les deux fut soulagé que ça soit fini même si, elles ne l'avoueraient jamais, cela leur a fait du bien d'en avoir parlé après toutes ces années. Mais comme d'habitude, il fallait bien qu'une personne qui brise le moment solennel et deviner qui est cette personne ? Sirius, bingo !

\- Bon après ce moment riche en émotion à nous ! S'écria Patmol surexcité. Qui pour la énième fois se fit fusiller des yeux par un membre de sa famille, mais celui-ci s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. James, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, il n'est pas suicidaire lui ! Était assez d'accords avec son frère, il avait hâte de raconter lord histoire. Voyant l'impatience grandissante des Maraudeurs, les sœurs Blacks se levèrent et se mirent prés de leurs familles respectives. Laissant ainsi les quatre garçons et Lily prendre leurs places.

Mary mit des sièges supplémentaires en voyant le nombre de personnes qui allait témoigner cette fois. Mais à ça stupéfiions Remus changea en un coup de baguette les cinq sièges en un seul canapé assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse si installer confortablement. Voyant son regard surprit Sirius lui dit tout simplement  
\- On a été suffisamment séparé, tu ne trouves pas ? Puis sur, c'est bonne parole tout le monde s'assirent, Lily à côté de James lui-même à coté de Sirius qui avait pour voisin Remus pour finir, Mary en face d'eux.

\- Bon qui commence ? Demanda la jeune femme. Tous se regardaient perplexe, c'est vrai qui allait commencer. Alors que James allait débuter la voix de son fils s'éleva :  
\- On n'attend pas Aurora ni Kiliane ?  
\- Je leur ai dit depuis plus de deux semaines quand était la rencontre et à quelle heure. Après ce n'est pas mon problème s'ils ne viennent pas Oncle Harry. Répondit durement Mary. Celui-ci allait lui répondre lorsque la voix de sa mère calma le début de dispute

\- Ils viendront quand ils seront prés Harry, mais on ne peut pas non plus attendre, notre temps est limité. Bien que cela ne lui plût apparemment pas, le Survivant devait bien admettre que Lily avait raison. C'est donc après un moment de flottement que l'un d'entre eux débuta leur histoire.

C'était au début du mois d'août 1971, comme d'habitude, j'étais chez moi, la chaleur écrasante m'empêchait de sortir durant une partie de l'après-midi. Ma mère et moi étions dans le salon jouant au Dix de chute quand la porte à sonné. Surpris, nous nous regardons, Margaret ne venait que dans une semaine donc ça ne pouvait pas être elle et comme on venait de déménager il y à peine un mois pratiquement personne nous connaît.

Plus rapide que ma mère de par ma nature, j'allai ouvrir la porte. C'est stupéfait que je découvris le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait calmement derrière ma porte comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale. Plus rapide que ma mère de par ma nature, j'allai ouvrir la porte.  
Depuis le départ de mon père à cinque je compris très vite que ce que signifiaient les pleures de ma mère et de ce que je serai privé après cette tragique nuit. J'ai encore plus rapidement compris ce que les mots discrimination, dégout et rejet signifiais. De par ma nature, je savais aussi que le droit d'avoir une éducation magique me serra arracher, car j'étais aux yeux de tous un monstre et on n'enseigne pas à un monstre.

Alors voir le nouveau directeur de Poudlard dans ma maison me pétrifia complètement. Pourquoi était-il-la ? Le fait de ne pas pouvoir allai dans la plus grande école magique d'Angleterre me fessait suffisamment mal alors pourquoi il fallait que le directeur lui-même vient me voir pour dire clairement que je ne poserai pas un orteil dans la prestigieuse école.  
\- Remus Lupin ? Demanda-t-il doucement. La gorge serrée, je hochai la tête incapable de dire un mot. Il me sourit doucement comme pour me rassurer, mais me rassurer de quoi ? Ca je ne le serai jamais. Voyant que je ne revenais pas maman s'approcha de moi et eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut notre invité.  
\- Esperance Howell ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années. Salua Dumbledore comme si elle était une vielle amie.

\- Professeur ? Mais que nous vos vôtres visitent ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance et en emmenant le directeur et moi-même dans le salon pour nous servir du thé et des petits gâteaux. Dumbledore s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil me fessant face.  
\- Et bien ma chère madame Howell je suis venu ici pour votre fils. Je me raidis incertain de la tournure qu'allai prendre la conversation. J'essayai d'être le plus impassible possible lorsque je lui répondis amer :  
\- Pour moi ? Pourquoi donc vennerai vous pour moi alors que je ne peux pas allait dans votre école. Mais à mon étonnement le directeur de ce départie pas de son sourire et lâcha la bombe qui va changer ma vie.

\- Et bien mon chère , je suis là pour régler cette infâme injustice et vous proposez une place à Poudlard.  
\- QUOI ? L'exclamation venait de ma mère et de moi complètement ahurie de la proposition du directeur. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir dit ça, j'étais un loup-garou, je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à l'école, je mettrai tout le monde en danger les soirs de pleine lune.  
Aucunement offensé par nos exclamations, le professeur Dumbledore amusé commença son explication :

\- Je sais de source sure, M. Lupin que vous n'attaquerez pas mes élèves hors période de pleine lune. Je ferai installer, si vous accepté ma proposition, un arbre qui protégera l'accès à un lieu où vous pourrez vous transformer sans la crainte de mordre quelqu'un. C'est une maison abandonnée à l'écart du village de Prés-au-Lard. Bien sûr ce ne serra pas facile entre les cours et vos transformations qui doivent être épuisantes, mais je pense qu'une chance unique d'étudier dans une des plus grandes écoles de magie d'Europe.

Encore sur le choc demanda si les professeurs et les élèves seront au courant de ma condition. C'est la seule fois de la journée que je vis le regard brillant d'amuser se changeai en un regard désolé. C'est la seule fois de la journée que je vis le regard brillant d'amuser se changeai en un regard désolé. Est-ce que ça valait quand même le coup ? La réponse fusa : oui, par Merlin avant aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadé que je ferrai ma scolarité a la maison avec ma mère comme professeur, alors parti dans le château que tout enfant sorcier rêve et le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire. Et si je devais mentir sur les raisons de mes départs lors des soirs de pleine lune alors je le ferrai sans hésitation, c'est tellement peu comme sacrifice que je le ferrai mille fois si on me le demander.

Tout exciter, je me tournai vers ma mère qui était encore un peu hésitante  
-Maman s'il te plaît dit oui ! S'il te plaît ! C'est la seule chance que je pourrai avoir de vivre comme tout le monde ! Tu serras fière de moi, je te le promets ! Je ne gaspirai pas cette opportunité, j'aurai plein de bonne note et tout et tout !  
\- Je me fiche que tu es de bonne note Rem tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Est-ce que allait a Poudlard te rendrai vraiment heureux ? Me demanda-t-elle ces yeux plantés dans les miens. Je hochai la tête, sur de mon choix, elle me sourit tendrement :

\- Alors il va falloir que je trouve de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à ton retour pour noël. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je compris le sens de sa phrase puis me précipitai dans ces bras sous son rire répétant inlassablement merci. Une fois calmé, on se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé ses yeux pétillants d'amusement  
\- On se verra donc le premier septembre M. Lupin. Salua-t-il avant de partir.  
J'étais intenable ça y est, on y est dans quelques secondes, je franchirai la célèbre voie neuf trois-quarts et partirai dans le toute aussi célèbre Poudlard Express laissant ma mère et ma sœur seule jusqu'au vacance de noël. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'assséyis brutalement à cette pensée. Mais vite remplacer par la peur de l'inconnu. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'attendre là-bas et ça m'effraie, jusque la je savais a quoi m'attendre ma vie était faite d'aucunes surprise.

Bien que vivant avec une mère aimante, je fus, à de nombreuses reprises, obligé de déménager pour pas que les voisins et le peux d'amis qu'avait maman se rendent compte de ma nature. Le souvenir de mon Sixième anniversaire encore brûlant dans nos esprits, je préférai ne plus me lier d'amitié avec les enfants de mon âge, je ne voulais plus jamais revivre cette horrible journée. Ce souvenir qui ma fait comprendre le vrai sens du mot monstre qui a été a l'origine de notre premier d'emménagement, et l'une des premières fois mais certaine pas la dernière que je voyais la peur et le dégout défiguré le visage d'un de mes proches. Ça a étai aussi le déclencheur du départ de mon père, nous abandonnant moi et ma mère.

À partir de ce moment la une routine, c'était mis en place entre ma mère qui se démenait pour nos faire vivre tous les deux, le peux qu'elle arrivait à économiser se perdait dans des traitements expérimentaux contre la lycanthropie qui ne marchait pas, et moi travaillez sagement a la maison ne sortant que pour de longue promenade seul ou avec ma mère et depuis peu Margaret.  
Et maintenant, je me jetais, sans mauvais jeux de mots, dans la gueule du loup. Dans un milieu remplis d'élèves de mon âge, ou j'allai devoir faire attention à mes gestes, mes paroles où j'allai aussi devoir mentir sur ma véritable nature, mais peut être que cette fois, je pourrai avoir des amis, je suis plus âgés et nettement plus mature que la majorité des enfants, je ne ferrai surement pas la même erreur que lorsque j'avais six ans.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fonçai entre la voix neuf et dix ma mère sur le talon. Après lui avoir fait un câlin et répétai une bonne dizaine de fois que oui, je ferrai attention a ce que je mange et que non, je n'oublierai pas de lui envoyer des lettres, je pus enfin monter dans le train pile à temps avant qu'il ne démarre. Stressai comme pas possible, je m'avançai vers mon professeur de Métamorphose qui tenait le choixpeau, tremblant d'appréhension, j'attendais le verdict. « Intéressant, un loup-garou, Dumbledore n'a vraiment peur de rien ! Un peu comme toi, mon garçon, tu fais preuve d'un grand courage lorsque la pleine lune arrive peux de personne peuvent dire qu'il affronte cette épreuve aussi dignement que toi, surtout, a un si petit âge. Tu es d'une bonté sans nom tu aurais ta place à Poufsouffle tout comme ton intelligence et ta ruse te mènerai à Serdaigle mais tu n'y serais pas complètement a ta place. Non, tu es trop borné et malicieux pour aller dans ces deux maisons ta véritable place est à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Heureux quoi qu'un peu surpris-je me précipitai à ma table qui m'accueillis chaudement, le rouge et l'or qui l'aurait crue ? Après un repas merveilleux, je suivis les préfets, avec mes futures camarades de classe, à travers le château. On était neuf nouveau Gryffondor. Quatre garçons pour cinq filles. Le groupe des filles ne pouvait pas être plus hétérogène. Lily Evans, la première avec qui j'ai parlé était mince avec les cheveux roux coupés au niveau de l'épaule, mais il n'y avait pas que ces cheveux qui étaient remarquable, ces yeux vert émeraude en amande l'étaient tout autant. Calliopé Robins, elle avait un peu plus de forme, d'origine latino, elle avait un sourire a coupé le souffle, ces cheveux noirs lui cachaient un peu son visage rond, mais n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté. On continue avec Élizabeth Bennet, elle était aussi blanche qu'un lavabo, avait de long cheveux blond mince comme Lily, comme Calliopé elle avait un magnifique sourire qui semblai jamais la quitté. Laurens Davis, elle semblait plus renfermée que les trois premières, elle avait la peau un peu Halée comme James, l'un des garçons de mon dortoir, avec les cheveux châtains bouclé. Et enfin la dernière Esmé Hunt, une petite brune encore plus timide que Laurens on a pus que lui décroché que quelque mot durant le repas de bienvenu.  
Épuisés les trois autres garons et moi montèrent à notre dortoir. Sirius Black pris le deuxième lit de gauche vite suivi par son ami James Potter un petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui lui prit le premier lit de gauche suivant leur exemple, je pris celui à côté de Sirius laissant Peter Pettigrow le dernier lit prés de la porte. Une fois tout installé dans nos lits James s'écria :

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant nos études, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous regardons chacun d'entre nous pour être sure qu'on pensait tous la même chose qu'avec lui et je ne pus me dire en les dévisageant tout à tour qu'en effet, nos années à Poudlard ne, vont pas être de tout repos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : tout à JK Rowling sauf certains personnages qui sont de mon crus

Bonsoir tout le monde et voici la suite ! Je pense que vous avez vu que j'ai un certains problèmes avec l'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'essai un maximum de ne pas faire de faute mais malheureusement il en reste donc n'hésiter pas à me le dire si quelque chose cloche et de me donner votre avis sur mon histoire que se soit positif ou négatif. Allez bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La magie opère !

\- Sirius Black ! Appela la directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. Je m'avance fièrement la tête haute comme le bon aristocrate que je suis.  
Je m'assois sur le tabouret en bois et prend le Choixpeau avec un certain fataliste. Cependant à ce moment précis où je sens le Choixpeau sur mes cheveux, je croise le regard de Potter, il n'avait rien de spécial, il attendait juste, avec une certaine impatience, que la répartition continue et passe vite. Il était si sure de lui et ne semblait avoir aucune crainte comme s'il savait que son avenir allait être radieux sans-souci, tout le contraire de moi, qu'il me fit perdre le semblant de certitude que mes parents m'avaient inculqués.  
Puis j'entendis, sans surprise le Choixpeau me parler, mes cousines m'on déjà expliqué comment ça aller se passer « _Un nouveau Black ! Et bien et bien toi aussi, tu ne vas pas être facile à répartir,_ je fronce les sourcils surpris, que voulez dire le vieux vêtement rapiécé ? _Tu as ta place Serpentard, assez rusé pour avoir ce que tu souhaites et l'ambitieux de prouver ta valeur te ferai aller tout droit à la maison de tes ancêtres, mais ta spontanéité, ton courage et ta loyauté me font douter sur ta véritable place. Gryffondor peut-être ?_ Quoi ! Mais il a fumé quoi ce chapeau ! _Ne soit pas si véhément mon garçon, tu as de très grande capacité magique, il ne faudrait pas les gâcher dans la mauvaise maison. Poufsouffle ne te correspond pas assez, tu es trop explosive, quant à Serdaigle ta soif de liberté t'y ferait sentir trop à l'étroit_. Je ne sue si c'était le mot liberté qui me fit repenser à la première foi que je vis Potter, mais quelques secondes plus tard le Choixpeau beugla à la stupéfaction de tous : _GRYFFONDOR_ ! »

Tétanisé, je ne bougeai pas de ma place, l'esprit encombré d'interrogation, je ne me rendis pas compte que la Grande salle était silencieuse comme jamais. Puis paniqué, je me tournai vers la table des Serpentard ou résidai toute ma famille et cherchai le soutien d'Andy, mais celle-ci tellement surprise ne réagis pas immédiatement. Ce fut Potter qui rompit le silence me permettant de reprendre totalement mes esprits :  
\- Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas que des branches pourries dans cette famille ! Plus confiant je me levai, redonnai le Choixpeau à ma toute nouvel directrice de maison et rejoignis ma table fénian ne pas voir les regards hostiles des élèves plus âgés.

Viens le tour de M. J'ai les cheveux explosifs, qui sans surprise, fut envoyer à Gryffondor. Il s'installa d'autorité en face de moi, fessant décaler un certain Pettigrow vers quatre nouvelles filles de premières années. Potter me regarda un sourire malicieux au visage, mais ne dit rien, attendant la fin de la répartition en applaudissant un garçon à l'aire timide qui fut réparti lui aussi à Gryffondor. Peu de temps après, ce fut une cinquième fille qui rejoignit nos rang.  
Lorsque tout le monde eux rejoints leurs tables respectives notre très cher directeur ou le vieux citronné comme l'appel ma cousine Bella, nous fit la bonté d'un mini discourt avant de faire apparaître le festin à nos tables, déclenchant un soupir de soulagement collectifs et signa le début des présentations pour toutes les premières années et des discussions pour les autres élèves. Je pris soin d'au moins me souvenir les noms de mes camarades de chambres.

J'appris que le garçon que Potter avait poussé s'appeler Peter et qu'il était un sang-mêlé, seul sa mère était une sorcière. L'autre garçon s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il ne dit pas grand-chose assez intimidé, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec au temps de monde. Seule une petite rousse, une née-moldue je crois, mais dont j'avais oublié le nom, arriva à lui arracher un véritable sourire. Mais celui qui m'intéressait vraiment fut Potter.

Je me rendis vite compte que James attirait avec aisance le regard des autres et pas seulement ceux de notre année. Connaissant pas mal de monde, il tenait sans difficulté une conversation soutenue avec un adolescent de quatrième année. Maniant parfaitement humour et simplicité.

Changea imperceptiblement de manière de faire suivant son interlocuteur. Devenant une véritable teigne lorsqu'un élève eux le mauvais gout de le provoquer en se moquant des activités de ces parents. Il fallut l'intervention du quatrième année, un Lontubat, pour calmer le jeu.

C'était aussi une véritable boule de nerf passant des uns aux autres posant question sur question tout en engloutissent l'équivalent de nourriture pour une famille nombreuse. James pris bien soin de rester sur des questions neutres lorsqu'il me parla. C'est ce qui me surprit le plus, car avec les autres il ne se gêner pas pour poser des questions embarrassantes, posant gaiment les pieds dans le plat. Les regards assassins ne l'arrêter absolument pas.

C'est donc, mit à l'aise grâce à James qu'on rejoignit ensemble notre dortoir silencieusement, la fatigue de la journée ayant pris le pas sur l'enthousiasme du début de soirée.  
Le lendemain-matin, c'est en grognant que nous nous réveillâmes, tant bien que mal, on essaya de s'organiser pour ne pas arriver en retard au petit-déjeuner puis en cours. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde Potter m'attendit pour descendre, nos deux autres camarades étendent déjà parti déjeuner, nous fumes seul pour nous débrouiller à retrouver notre chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

James en profita pour poser toutes les questions qu'il lui passé par la tête et qu'il n'avait pas voulu demander lors du festin de début d'année. Je lui répondis laconiquement ne lui fessant pas encore confiance. Après tout qui me dit que ce n'était pas une manœuvre pour mieux me pourrir après qu'il eux toutes les informations qu'il voulait.  
Ce n'était un secret pour personne que nos deux familles étaient les plus opposées possibles parmi les familles de sang-pur. Bien que relié par un mariage aux x ième degré nos familles portent des valeurs différentes, se détestant mutuellement, ils n'hésiter pas à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour se pourrir la vie.

Fleamont Potter, grand médicomage dans son état est connu pour ces prises de position politique plus égalitaire envers tous les sorciers quelque que soit leur origine, soutenant son épouse Euphémia Potter dans ces combats associatives et politique pour un plus large esprit d'ouverture pour les créatures magiques ainsi que sa lutte les discriminations d'origines dans le travail. Il est vrai que ce sont les sang-pur qui ont plus facilement accès au haut poste du Ministère, j'ai assez entendu Père et Mère discriminé ces actions, ces dernières années, pour que se soit graver dans mon esprit. Le fait qu'ils soient à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes britannique n'arrange pas les choses.

Bien que puissantes politiquement et économiquement, les Black ne sont pas connus pour leur sympathie, on nous craint et l'on nous respecte pour notre inflexibilité et non pour notre bienveillance.  
C'est pour ça que je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée à James, mais celui-ci ne semble n'en avoir rien à faire de mes origines tout ce qu'il conté pour lui, c'est que comparer à ma taré de famille, je n'étais pas à Serpentard. Rien que de pensée à ce qu'il allait ce passé lorsque je rentrerai Grimault me fit frissonner, j'allai passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
À peine installé a notre table à la Grande salle, j'eu la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir la chouette familiale foncé vers moi, au même moment une autre chouette arriva devant nous.

\- Déimos  
\- Eiréné ! S'exclama-on en même temps. Avant que nous puissions réagir un éclat de rire se fit entendre, stupéfait nous nous tournons vers Remus, le garçon si peu bavard d'hier soir. Voyant notre air étonné, il se calma puis gentiment nous éclairci sur son hilarité.  
\- Vos chouettes portent le nom pour la tienne, il se tourna vers James, d'une divinité grecque, celle de la paix. Alors que la tienne, cette fois, il se tourna vers moi, celui d'un esprit de la peur et de la terreur. En somme, les deux opposés. James en fut à son tour amusé, pour ma part, je ne voyais pas ce qui était amusant dans le fait que même nos chouettes étaient les parfaits inverses de l'autre. Je laissai tomber en me disant que mes camarades avaient un drôle d'humour.

La lettre fut à la hauteur de mes espérances mes parents me disait que j'étais indigne de nos rangs que j'avais plongé les Blacks dans la honte, que je pouvais m'attendre à une punition à la taille de ma bêtise et, etc. Comme d'habitude, il n'eux que des critiques pas une fois des félicitations avec colère, je jetai ma lettre en boule sur la table m'en fichant de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait la lire.

Depuis mon enfance s'était comme ça, ils avaient toujours un truc a critiqué toujours à se plaindre de mon mauvais comportement même lorsque je fessai des efforts pour qu'ils me remarquent. Non, j'étais la honte de la famille, car je ne fessai pas au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Grace à mon oncle Alphard, qui me disait toujours de penser par moi-même et non par ce que l'on me dicte, je posai beaucoup de questions ce qui ne plait évidemment pas à Mère et Père. Mais enfant, je ne comprenais pas ce que je fessai de mal ce n'est qu'en grandissant que j'ai appris à taire mes interrogations fasse à mes parents. J'attendais sagement que mon oncle rentre ou ma cousine Androméda pour demander tout ce que je voulais.

Alors maintenant que j'étais à Gryffondor les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant.  
\- Et bien, ils sont sympathiques tes parents. Ironisa James qui avait, mus par une forte curiosité, lu ma lettre. De toute façon, tu aurais été à Serpentard, ils auraient, tout de même, chercher quelque chose à critiqué. Au moins ici, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec moi ! Concluât-il tout sourire et fière de lui  
\- Fait gaffe Potter, tu ne vas pas pouvoir passer les porte avec ton ego. Réplique-je à mon tour amusé. On se regarda puis éclate-t-on, de rire complice.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour s'apprivoiser mutuellement et finir par installer une réelle complicité, on se découvrit tout deux une passions communes pour les blagues. James me permit de découvrir un mode rempli d'amusement et d'insouciance bien, loin de mon enfance. Je pus enfin respirer sans craintes les remarques désobligeantes de ma mère et de notre elfe de maison. Je comprenais le vrai sens du mot Liberté au côté de James qui n'en loupe pas une pour faire des bêtises. Faut dire que moi aussi, j'étais doué pour m'attirer des problèmes, mais je m'en fichais, car les éclats de rire venaient immédiatement me délivrer de tout sentiment de culpabilité.  
On avait fini par se faire une petite réputation auprès des élèves et surtout auprès des professeurs. Loin d'être bête, on excellait dans certaines matières, mais nos natures désinvoltes et arrogantes finissent vite par agacer certains de nos professeurs, mais cela ne nous arrêter pas. C'était trop amusant de faire tourner en bourrique notre directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall qui désespérer de nous inculquer un minimum de maturité dans nos petites têtes, mais après tout, on était des enfants, on avait tout le temps de grandir !

Ce fut à Halloween que je lui donnai ma totale confiance, jusqu'ici, je ne savais pas si je pouvais tout lui dire, c'était bête, mais je pensais qu'il alliait se moquer de moi ou se détourner de moi si je montrai la moindre faiblesse. Alors qu'en je ne me sentais pas bien et que j'étais assailli de doutes, je partais m'isoler à la tour d'astronomie. Là-bas j'arriver à me calmer et me traiter d'idiot pour mon comportement, mais j'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller tout seul et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça changerait.

Mais ce 31 octobre 1971 m'apprit que je n'étais plus tout seul, qu'enfin je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un. C'est assez ironique quand on sait ce qui c'est passer dix ans plus tard.

C'était la fin du festin d'Halloween, normalement, on aurait dû regagner nos dortoirs, mais James et moi avaient envie de nous promenait dans le château. Sans chercher à être discret, on fessait attention a ne pas prendre les couloirs les plus pratiqués par les élèves. On découvrit par hasard l'un des nombreux passages secrets du Château cacher par une tapisserie qui représenté des dames qui pique-niquées dans une prairie enchantée. On se regardé indécis, après-tout, on ne savait pas on elle nous emmener. Mais jugeant que c'était une nouvelle aventure, ont le prit sans se poser plus de questions.  
Mal nous en prit, on déboucha dans un lieu totalement désert, on marcha un bout de temps a travers les différents couloirs avant de se rendre compte qu'on devait être prés des cachots. Alors qu'enfin, on avait retrouve notre chemin et repartir visa à dans notre salle commune un groupe de Serpentard plus âgée se fit entendre dans notre dos et un autre petit groupe arriva face à nous. On était cerné de toute par.

\- Et merde ! Siffla James à côté de moi. Oui, il pouvait le dire, on était dans la mouise et jusqu'au cou, car les personnes qui arrivé n'étaient autres que les ''amis'' de ma famille. Ainsi, on avait le futur mari de Narcissa, Lucius ainsi que son ami Nott et derrière je pouvais distinguer les deux frères Macnaire, le plus jeune avait notre âgé et été accompagné de Rogue. Celui-ci d'ailleurs nous regardais d'un aire méprisant, et fronçais les narines comme s'il y avait drôle d'odeur. Ne cherche pas la chauve-souris ce sont tes cheveux qui sente ainsi !  
\- Mais quel plaisir de te voir Black ! Lança hypocritement Lucius  
\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais le plaisir n'est absolument pas partagé ! Réplique-je en essayant de trouver une issu à notre situation. Prés de moi, je sentis Potter sortir sa baguette, mais en vu du peu d'expérience que nous avions ça n'allait pas nous être très utile.

\- Que fait tu la Rogue ? Je ne crois pas qu'Evans serait très contente de d'apprendre que tu te bats à cinq contre deux ! Provoqua James. Rageur celui-ci s'avança ver nous avant d'être bloqué par Macnaire  
\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! Cracha la chauve-souris. James se contenta d'un sourire vainqueur, c'était si facile de le provoquer !  
\- On n'est pas là pour jouer, Macnaire, Rogue partais, on va personnellement s'occuper d'eux ordonna Malefoy. À contre cœur, les deux condisciples exécutèrent l'ordre de leur aîné non sans nous avoir adressé un regard mauvais. Bon, ça faisait deux de moins mais il rester les plus dangereux et ils nous encerclaient toujours. Avec un sourire à en faire des cauchemars, Macnaire et Nott sorti leur baguette. Toujours hypocrite Lucius s'avança un peu plus vers nous, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adressa, comme je me l'attendais, mais à mon ami.

\- Ce qui va suivre de te regarde pas donc je t'offre l'immense chance de partir. Ces deux gorilles s'écartèrent de derrière nous comme pour prouver ces dires. Mon ami ce contente de le regarder, puis pencha doucement la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à ça proposition. Puis, avec un immense sourire, annonça le plus naturel du monde :  
\- Non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Tu vois, continua-t-il, j'ai aucune envie de trouver mon ami en mille morceaux donc on va gentiment vous fausser compagnie et rentrer dans notre salle commune.  
Et pour prouver ces dires, il profita de leur état hébété pour saisir mon bras puis déguerpir le plus vite possible, malheureusement, ils reprirent vite contenance et très en colère de cet fait avoir par des gamins de onze ans, nous lançâmes des sortilèges. Plusieurs nous touchèrent, mais nous continuâmes à courir sans ce retourné sachant que s'ils nous rattrapèrent, on serait foutu. C'est à bout de souffle qu'on cria le mot de passe pour rentrer dans notre salle commune. Complètement échevelé et nos uniformes déchirés voir brûler à certains endroits, on rentra dans notre dortoir. Peter et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de nôtres états.

Lupin réagis le plus vite et sauta de son lit pour nous pousser tout deux vers le nôtre avant de repartir sortir plusieurs tubes de sa valise pendant que Pettigrow, nous demandâmes ce qui s'est passé. Un peu sonné, ils nous fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'on avait failli passé de prés à la catastrophe. Stupéfait de l'action de mon ami, je me tournai vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ? Demandé-je réellement surpris. James me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil planté au milieu de mon visage puis me répondit naïvement :

\- Je n'allai quand même pas te laisser avec ces trois débiles !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'avais rien à y gagner appart à te faire blessé comme la !

\- Mais enfin on ne laisse pas tomber ces ami, surtout quand ils ont besoin d'aide ! Celle la m'en boucha un coin et à son regard assuré je savais qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Je sus se soir la que je pouvais compter sur lui. Je luis faisait totalement confiance.

Ce n'étais pas la seul surprise de la soirée alors qu'on parlait, James et moi, Lupin c'était rapproché avec à la main deux tubes. Silencieusement il posa ces affaires à coté de nous puis doucement nous expliqua à quoi servaient ces tubes. L'un d'elles servait à apaiser les peaux bruler l'autre a stopper et cicatriser les petites coupures. Voyant nos regards interrogatifs il fut un instant gêné avant de nous dire que sa mère la surprotégeait trop et qu'il avait toujours ce genre de chose prés de lui au cas où il aurait un problème.

\- Enfin si vous ne les voulaient pas vous pouvez toujours aller à l'infirmerie ! Finit-il par dire sur la défensive.

\- NON ! S'écria-t-on en cœur ne voulant pas expliquer à un adulte ce qu'il c'était passé. Puis plus doucement on remercia chaleureusement Remus pour son aide.

\- Il fallait bien que je vous aide ou sinon on aurait eux nos petits héros complètements défigurés ! Blagua-t-il. Vraiment il me plaisait de plus en plus le petit Lupin, un peu discret mais il n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche qu'en l'occasion s'en présenter.

\- Je t'aime bien toi ! Lança James qui était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

\- Ravi que je te plaise ! Répond-il légèrement acide mais son sourire éclatant détromper l'intonation de sa voix.

\- Sa te tente t'être en notre compagnie ?

\- Sa risque d'être intéressants en effet et puis il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour vous garder les pieds sur terre ! Répondit-il de plus en plus à l'aise en notre compagnie. Cela me plaisait beaucoup qu'il sorte de sa réserve et qu'il nous parle enfin. Ces remarques acérer vont nous être d'une grande aide.

Finalement ce soir d'Halloween j'eux tout gagner un meilleur ami ainsi qu'une nouvel amitié qui risquer d'être forte intéressante.

* * *

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite avec une Lily et des maraudeurs qui cherche leur places ! :))


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : l'univers appartient à JK Rowling, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Des rencontres et encore des rencontres

Je regardais les filles se chamailler encore avec une certaine lassitude. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'on a fait notre première rentré au collège Poudlard mais déjà deux des filles se chercher constamment. Calliopé, dit Calie et Elizabeth, plus communément appelée Liz ne pouvaient pas rester plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce sans se disputées. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est épuisant.

-Tu m'étonne. Souffla Harry en fessant un clin d'œil complice à sa mère.

Pourtant séparé les filles étaient super. J'apprécié grandement le franc parlé de Calie qui ne manquai pas de la faire rire avec ses sarcasmes, c'était une vrai pile électrique qui passé d'un sujet à un autre avec une tel essence que tu ne te rends pas compte tout de suite qu'elle est arrivée à ce qu'elle voulait. J'appris aux cours de ces longues soirée à ce connaitre qu'elle venait elle aussi d'une famille moldue. Son père était un ancien militaire et sa mère ne travaillai pas préférant s'occupé de sa fille unique. Mais étant issu d'une famille religieuse ces parents on eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le statu de leur fille. D'ailleurs c'étais avec une certaine tristesse que j'ai appris que sa mère ne lui a plus adressai la parole depuis la découverte de ces dons magiques. Ca me rappelait douloureusement ma situation avec Pétunia.

Je secoue doucement la tête voulant chasser mes mauvais souvenirs et mon regard tomba sur Liz qui boudait dans son lit après une énième dispute avec Calie. Je souri doucement à cet vue. Je savais que d'ici une vingtaine de minutes celle-ci se lèverai pour partir rejoindre son meilleur ami qui était à Poufsouffle en maugréant contre Calliopé. Liz était une personne très chaleureuse, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, j'ai très vite sympathisé avec elle. Le problème c'est qu'elle est très susceptible et donc part au quart de tour lorsqu'on lui fait une remarque, c'est pour ça que Calie et elle ne s'entende pas. Mon amie prend très mal les remarques de Calie et Calliopé, elle, ne comprend pas le comportement de sa camarade et continue à dire ce qu'elle pense.

Ainsi j'ai pris l'habitude d'allait à la bibliothèque lorsque j'en avais assez de leur dispute, y rejoignant Laurens et Esmé, les plus calme du groupe. Elle passaient leur quasi-totalité de leur temps libre là-bas. Les filles étant très timides et renfermées ne parler pas beaucoup mais restaient de bonne compagnie, la au moins je n'avais pas à faire le gendarme !

Encore une fois je me suis perdu dans le château ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ils pourraient aux moins faire une carte pour qu'on s'y retrouve !

\- Tu veux la notre ? Railla Sirius

\- Je m'en suis très bien sorti sans, moi ! répondit-elle vivement

\- On voit ça ! Continua à se moquer Patmol. Lily allait lui répondre lorsque Remus les stoppa :

\- Sa suffit vous n'aller par commencer ! Pat je serai toi je me tairai avant de me mettre la majorité des filles de la famille à dos. Je ne vais pas te rappeler qu'elles sont toutes assez puissante et pourrai facilement te faire mal. Lily soit plus intelligente et ne répond plus à ces piques ou sinon on n'a pas fini. Piquer dans son orgueil Sirius lança un regard noir à son ancien compagnon et se mit à bouder sous les rires moqueurs de son meilleur ami et filleule. Lily préféra continuer son récit, bien qu'un brin vexer par la remarque de son ami.

Cela a beau faire plus de deux mois que j'étais à Poudlard j'avais toujours un peux de mal à m'y repérer. Décidant que je ne trouverais pas mon chemin tout seul je demandai à une fille qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années de m'aider.

Suivant ces instructions, je réussi à revenir à des couloirs que je connais et je pu enfin me dirigé vers la bibliothèque. J'adoré ces lieu, c'était tellement… et bien magique que j'y pouvais y rester pendant des heures à me perdre dans les rayons remplis de livres. Et cette senteur, celle caractéristique de poussier et de vieux livres, qui me rappeler à chaque fois l'université dans laquelle travaillé mon père. Lorsque je suis ici je ferme les yeux et j'arrivais à m'imaginer que j'étais chez moi avec papa nous laissant durant ces heures de cours, ma sœur et moi, seul dans son bureau remplie de livres. Je peu même entendre les cris et les rires de Péti.

Perdu dans mes pensé je ne vis pas l'adolescente qui était juste devant moi et la percuta de plein fouet, la fessant perdre son équilibre et tomba lourdement face contre terre, moi avec. Gémissent on se releva tant bien que mal. Une fois toutes les deux remises debout je me confondis en excuse. Mais c'est un rire cristallin qui me répondit. Surprise de ne pas me faire crier dessus je relevai la tête.

En face de moi se trouvais une jeune fille un peux plus âgé que moi de deux ou trois ans. Elle avait de court cheveux châtains qui encadré son joli visage en forme de cœur, et des yeux noirs pétillants d'amusements. Je vis sur son blason qu'elle était répartie à Poufsouffle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ce n'es pas grave et puis la terre et moi somme très amie je trouve qu'elle est vachement accueillante pas toi ? Surprise je ne répondis pas mais cela ne semble pas contrarier l'adolescente qui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, se présenta :

\- Au faite je m'appel Alice, Alice Shafiq. Je suis en troisièmes années et toi ? Mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle continua toute seul fessant les questions réponses. Tu dois être en première année non ? Hum oui vu ta taille tu dois être nouvel. Dans quelle maison ? Ha Gryffondor, comme Franck, vu les couleurs de ta cravate. N'ayant plus de souffle celle-ci s'arrêta un petit instant. Pris un peux au dépourvu par l'avalanche de parole de la jeune fille, je ris doucement la fessant sourire penaude.

\- Désolé j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup et vite lorsque je suis avec une personne que je ne connais pas. Dit-elle plus calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était assez amusant en faite ! On rigola plus franchement et s'installèrent à une table vide un peux à l'écart des autres étudiants pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs travaux.

\- Au faite je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans et oui je suis à Gryffondor en première année.

Sans suivi une longue discussion où on apprit à ce connaitre. Plus le temps passé plus j'apprécié Alice. Elle respirai la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur, on ne pouvait que ce sentir bien auprès d'elle. Au file des semaines je me liai une forte amitié avec elle, bien qu'âgé de deux ans de plus que moi on s'entendait à merveille, elle n'hésitait pas à me parler de ces problèmes même si je ne comprenais pas tout, j'étais toujours présente lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Quand à elle, elle était lorsque j'avais besoins de ces conseils, riant avec moi de tous.

Je pouvais dire à ce jour qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, au grand dam de Sev qui ne l'appréciait pas. Je pense surtout qu'il est jaloux même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Séverus reste et restera toujours mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mon premier véritable ami et celui qui m'a fait découvrir le monde merveilleux qu'était la magie. Mais mon lien avec lui ne devait pas m'empêcher de me construire d'autre amitié.

J'avais eu peur pendant un moment que le fait d'être dans des maisons séparées et qui puis est ennemis nous sépare mais fort heureusement Sev mis un point d'honneur à être présent auprès de moi, sa me soulage, bien qu'on passe moins de temps, ensemble, qu'avant.

Le seul point noir, non les deux points noirs dans ma vie à Poudlard sont les amis de Sev qui n'étaient pas franchement sympathiques et deux garçons de ma maison : Potter et Black. Ils sont insupportables avec Séverus, lui cherchant des noises sans arrêt et inventant des histoires abracadabrantes pour justifier leur comportement pitoyable. Le pire c'est qu'ils ont réussie à embrigadés les deux autres garçons de leur dortoir dans leurs magouilles, Remus et Peter les deux personnes les plus adorables du monde.

\- Maintenant je sais que ceux qui semble les plus gentils sont les plus dangereux. Commenta d'une voix blanche Lily. Un silence de plomb lui répondit tous avaient en tête le traître qui a gâché leurs vies.

J'apprécié Peter et l'aider lorsqu'il avait du mal dans ces devoirs mais c'était avec Remus que je m'entendais le mieux et avec qui j'avais liée une réel amitié. Il était plutôt renfermé mais lorsqu'on dévié sur un sujet qu'il aimer, il changer radicalement. On pouvait voir ces yeux s'illuminer et parler avec animation. Cependant, il y avait des jours où il se murait dans sa carapace et était inatteignable. Mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de l'aimer et de vouloir l'aider. Un jour ou l'autre je découvrirai ce qu'il avait et je ferai tout pour l'aider.

On était à la fin du mois d'avril, lorsque je posai une question, qui me taraudé depuis un moment déjà, à Alice. On était a la bibliothèque encore une fois lorsque brusquement je luis demanda :

\- Dit Alice sa veut dire quoi Sang de bourbe ? Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, le livre, qu'elle tenait dans ces mains, tomba brutalement au sol alors qu'elle s'exclama bruillament :

\- Quoi ? Qui ta dit ça ? Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs, moi je ne comprenais pas sa réaction soudaine, que voulais dire ces mots ? Étaient d'ils si horribles que ça ? Au vu de la réaction de mon amie, oui. Mais en quoi ? Ça je ne le savais toujours pas.

\- Alice qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?

\- c'est une insulte envers les sorciers né-Moldu, qui affirme une impureté de leur sang par rapport aux sorciers Sang-Pur. Mais ce n'était pas ma meilleur amie qui me répondit mais Black, où il ne résidait aucune émotion, ni dans sa voie ni sur son visage. Il ma débité ça comme on débite une leçon apprise par cœur.

A coté de lui ce trouvait son meilleur ami, Potter. Lui aussi abordait un visage fermé. C'est ce qu'il m'étonna le plus. Lui si insouciant apporté un visage grave comme si c'était l'insulte la plus horrible qu'on peut émettre chez les sorcier.

\- Lily c'est la pire insulte que l'on peut te dire. Continua Alice toujours énervé.

\- Alice a raison, la ou les personnes qui t'on insulté sont mauvaises, tu dois faire attention. Cette fois c'était Frank qui lui avait parlé. C'étant rapproché lorsqu'il nous avais vus au fond de la bibliothèque. Je ne comprenais toujours pourquoi c'était si insultant et ils commençaient sérieusement à me faire peur tous avec leurs visages fermés ou coléreux. Mais enfin il y a quelqu'un qui vas m'expliquer ! C'est Alice qui m'éclairci.

\- Je pense qu'on devrai s'asseoir je vais tout t'expliquer donc sa risque de prendre un peux de temps. On fit tous ce qu'elle dit. Frank ce mit à la droite de son ami moi à sa gauche quand aux deux garçons, ils se mirent tout deux sur la table devant nous se fichant complètement de nos regards scandalisé.

\- Tu a du te rendre compte qu'il exister plusieurs statuts dans la société sorcière ? Je hochai la tête en effet j'avais compris assez rapidement qu'on nous définit par plusieurs appellations.

\- Les Né-moldus donc les sorciers venant de parent moldu et complètement dépourvu de magie, après les Sang-mêlés, des sorcier qui ont de la famille proche moldu et pour finir les Sang-pur, les familles constituées seulement de sorcier. J'écoutai attentivement me disant que je le savais déjà, mai je ne pus m'empêché d'y voir une certaine hiérarchie dans l'explication de mon amie. Comme si l'un était plus important que les deux autres.

\- Les Sang-purs sont des vielles familles sorcières qui pour beaucoup ce flatte de ne pas avoir de sang moldu dans les veines, ces familles considère les moldus comme de la souillure qui affaiblie la puissance sorcière, ils les considèrent comme un fléau de notre société car ils se croient supérieur aux autres. Les paroles de Frank s'inscrivis au file rouge dans mon esprit et me ficha d'horreur. Comment pouvait-on pensai ainsi ? Étais-je vraiment moins puissante que mes autres camarades sorciers ? Et puis comment pouvait-on croire qu'un sang pouvait être souillé. On avait tous le même qui coulait dans nos veines. J'étais perdu, complètement perdu par ces révélations puis je me figeai comprenant que la discrimination n'est pas propre aux non sorciers. Ici aussi il y en avait.

\- Lily, souffla Alice, ne croit pas que tu vaux moins que des sorcier pures souches ce sont des âneries. On a tous le même sang qui coulent dans nos veines. J'ai toujours pensé, en dépit de mon éducation, qu'on était tous égaux. On apprend vraiment à manier la magie à notre entré à Poudlard, on a quasiment au temps de difficulté d'apprentissage. Ces paroles me réconforta et chassa une partie de mes doutes.

\- Et Alice arrête de lui montrer que les cotés négatifs de Sang-pur, elle va finir par croire qu'on est tous des enfoirées sans cœur et sans morale.

\- James langages ! S'écria-t-elle. Moi je les regardais les yeux rond surprise, je n'avais pas saisi que ma meilleur amie était une Sang-pur, je savais que ces parents étaient sorciers mais sans plus, elle ne s'épancher jamais sur sa famille. Pour Potter aussi j'étais surprise mais à vrai dire je ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui appart qu'était un garçon arrogant qui se fichait totalement des règles.

\- Attendais qui est lui aussi Sang-pur ? Demande-je, c'est avec stupéfiions que je vis Black et Frank levaient la main. Sur le coup j'écarquillai les yeux mais enfin combien sont-ils ?

\- Je sais sa peux surprendre mais je te promets qu'au final on n'est pas si nombreux

\- C'est ça va dire sa au Weasley ! Répliqua James à Frank en rigolant. Un franc sourire pris place sur les lèvres de tout les autres comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie. Au moins sa eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenu lourde.

\- Les Weasley sont une grande famille de sang-pur dans le sens ou ils sont nombreux, d'ailleurs comme la dit James on n'est pas tous si élitiste et la famille Weasley en est un excellente exemple. Si il y avait bien une famille bon dans tout les sens du dire ceux sont bien eux. M'éclairci Frank. Sans prévenir James se leva et se dirigea vers une septième année aux cheveux roux puis revient vers nous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ba tien quand on parle du loup, marmonna Alice.

\- Evans voissit Molly Prewett, future Weasley. La jeune femme était très jolie avec ces cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'à l'épaule et son visage rond et ces yeux marron doux. Ainsi qu'un doux sourire qui donnait un envie de lui faire un câlin.

\- Ne te fit pas avoir par son coté doux, c'est une véritable lionne quand tu l'énerve ! Mit en garde Potter toujours en souriant, d'ailleurs celle-ci lui lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos. En effet bien que douce il ne fallait pas la chercher au risque de la trouver.

A partir de ce moment tous ce mit a parlé, se lancer des pique ou parlant de souvenir commun. Grace à ces échanges j'eu compris que Frank et James se connaissez depuis tout petit ayant deux familles étant proche. Molly connaissez tout le monde même Sirius qui est resté assez silencieux pendant leur échange. Ce n'était pas étonnent étant donné la description qu'il fessait de sa famille. Ce n'était absolument pas le même style de vie que James, Frank ou même Molly. J'appris aussi que la famille d'Alice était plutôt neutre au grand désappointement de leur fille. Sans être extrémiste comme la famille de Sirius, ils n'étaient pas non plus engagés dans la politique comme le sont les Potter.

J'eu pus donc distinguer plusieurs types si je puisse dire dans les familles Sang-pur. Les extrémiste comme la famille Black, enfin pas tout les membres, les neutres comme les Shafiq et les engagées comme les Lontubat, les Potter ou les Weasley. Comme partout il y a des familles plus puissantes que d'autre et donc plus riche que d'autres. C'est sans étonnement que j'appris que James mais aussi Sirius sont né avec une cuillère en argent voir en or dans la bouche.

\- Les Black et les Potter réuni seraient la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre !

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arriverai ! répliqua Sirius

\- Oui bon tout le monde peut se tromper. Bougonna Patmol fasse au regard gengognard de son filleule.

Je flânai de rayon en rayon à la recherche d'un livre intéressant lorsque je tomba sur un livre traitant sur les loups-garous. Tiens ça pourrait être intéressant me dis-je en le prenant.

* * *

Voila j'espère que sa vous à plus, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je voulait déjà établir toutes les relations entre les personnages avant de faire la partie plus intéressante.

:)) bye à dans deux semaines !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Tous ou presque , à JK Rowling !

Bonjours tous les monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre légèrement en retard et plus petit que prévu. Hier au moment de posté j'ai décidé de complètement changé mon chapitre car la précédente forme ne me plaisais pas et ne fessait pas assez avancé l'histoire a mon gout alors du coup je l'ai réécrite mais pour évité de vous faire trop attendre j'ai décidé de vous posté la première partie aujourd'hui et la deuxième le weekend prochain.

j'espère que sa va vous plaire et laissé moi votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif :))

* * *

Chapitre 7 : prises de consciences

J'avais 11 ans quand j'ai compris que quelque chose de bien noir, sans mauvais jeux de mots, aller ce passé. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais en étant un Black et élevé comme tel, j'ai appris à voir au de-là des apparences. Et je me suis rarement trompé.  
Nous étions au mois d'août, un peu moins d'un mois avant m'a rentré à Poudlard. On rendez visite à oncle Cygnus et tante Druella, leurs filles étaient la elles aussi, encore heureux qu'il y avait Androméda ou sinon ça aurait était mortel et dans tous les sens du terme. Bellatrix avait brillamment réussi ces ASPICS pour la grande joie de ces parents, mais pour le désespoir des miens qui vont me mettre un max de pression sur moi.

En cette occasion, ma tante et mon oncle ont invité quelques « amis » à eux et l'un d'eux était un Lord qui prenait, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, de plus en plus de pouvoirs au sein du ministère. Ces idées politiques extrémistes fessaient le plus grand bonheur de beaucoup de familles sang-pur, mais pas qu'eux, les conservistes l'appréciés, eux aussi.  
Alors que je parlais avec animation avec Andy, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me raidis instantanément, sachant parfaitement qui était derrière moi. Père, le dos droit, le menton dressait fièrement, les yeux perçants, me pria de le suivre sans me donner plus d'information, mais quand Orion Black ordonnait, on fessait ce qu'il disait sans broncher, au risque de le regrettais amèrement, croyezant mon expérience.

C'est le visage neutre, que je me rendis dans le petit salon où il n'y avait que peu de monde. Je pouvais voir ma très chère cousine nouvellement diplômée en grande conversation avec un homme qui devait être la personne que Père voulait me faire rencontrer. Je m'approchai prudemment de celui-ci, il ne m'aspirer vraiment pas confiance. Il était plutôt grand, chauve avec des yeux reptiliens et un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Je me retenais de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, il dégageait une aura tellement néfaste que j'avais de la peine à retenir une grimace de dégoût.  
\- Lord Voldemort, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon fils aîné Sirius Orion Black héritier de la famille Black. Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, celui-ci se tourna vers moi le regard calculateur. Et avec un sourire à faire cauchemarder n'importe quels gamins, il s'adressa à moi :  
\- Cela doit être un immense honneur pour vous d'être l'héritier d'une famille tel que la vôtre. Ouais Bâ on n'a pas le mal notion d'honneur face de serpent ! Évitement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça alors je me contentais de lui servir un joli sourire hypocrite en acquissent. Malheureusement, ma malchance ne s'arrêta pas là et le Lord voldemachin chose continua à me poser des questions sur ma famille, mais aussi mes ambitions, je lui servis le baratin familiale. Lui affirmant rentrer dans la politique après ma scolarité à Serpentard et prendre le flambeau de mon père lorsque ça sera mon tour. Bien sûr ni le Lord ni Père ne se douter que la seule chose que j'aspirer faire était de prendre ma liberté.

C'est avec soulagement que je vis l'entretien se finir, cachant la peur que cet homme m'aspirer, je lui serrai la main le regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que je savais que cette personne était déjà bien moins humaine qu'il en laissait parer ? Qu'il allait détruire plus d'une vie ? Qu'à cause de lui et ces sbires, je perdrai tous ceux que j'aime ? Qu'en étant qu'un simple adolescent, je devrai me battre pour mes idéaux et ma liberté.  
Non, j'en avais aucune idée, je me doutais juste que ma liberté serait compromise. Je n'avais que onze ans.

J'avais douze ans lorsque je compris que des choses se tramaient, la première fois que je sortis de ma bulle dorée. C'était à noël 1972, j'avais invité Sirius à passer les vacances chez moi pour lui éviter de rentrer chez lui ou l'ambiance était invivable depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor l'année dernière. Je voulais lui faire découvrir ce qu'est un véritable noël en famille. De plus maman et papa l'adorai. J'avais réussi à l'invité pendant quelques semaines au grande vacance dernier et depuis maman lui envoie régulièrement des lettres pour savoir comment il va. Papa, lui, apprécie grandement son esprit débrouillard.  
Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais je sais qu'il adore mes parents et se sent véritable à sa place à la maison. Ça se voit à l'éclat dans ces yeux lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre de maman, à son aire détendue lorsqu'il parle avec papa et sa joie de vivre lorsqu'il est à la maison où, fait rare, il ne dépasse pas les limites fixé par les parents.

Mais s'il ne les dépasse pas, il en joue grandement, on ne change pas la nature de gens comme ça ! On était dans ma chambre riant comme des imbéciles à une blague idiotes qu'on avait faite quand on entendit ma mère nous appeler pour le dîner. On se regarde puis mu par la même envie, on courut comme des idiots dans le manoir riant aux éclats, dévalent les escaliers à toutes vitesses et dérapant sur le carrelage de la cuisine sous les récriminations des elfes de maisons et le faux air sévère de maman.  
\- J'ai gagné ! Beugla mon meilleur ami.  
\- c'est faux, c'est moi qui suis arrivé en premier ! M'écrie-je.  
\- c'n'est pas vrai ! Répondit-il puérilement.  
\- Si c'est vrai !  
\- Maman ! Euphémia ! Demandons en même temps, qui est qui a gagné ? Maman rigola doucement amusé par notre comportement enfantin puis annonça qu'on avait tous les deux gagné.

Alors qu'on passait à table, je remarquai l'absence de mon père. En fronçant les sourcils, je demandai à ma mère ou étais passé mon père et c'est avec surprise que je vis une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage de celle-ci. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et se força à sourire en me répondant que papa était chez des anciens collègues à lui et qu'il rentrera donc plus tard.  
Sirius me regarda un sourcil levé me fessant comprendre que lui aussi ne croyait pas un mot de ce que a dit maman. Certes, ce n'était, en effet, pas rare qu'il rende visite à ces amis médicomage depuis qu'il a pris sa retraite pour ce concentré sur nous et son entreprise de potion capillaire cependant, il a toujours était là pour les repas surtout lorsque je rentre pour les vacances.

Alors le fait qu'il ne soit pas là est déjà, en soin, suspect, mais le mensonge pas du tout crédible de maman confirme mes soupçons. Le repas, ce fait dans un calme relative. Lorsqu'on a fini, on se précipite dans ma chambre en élaborant des plans irréalisables, mais qui nous a faits bien rire. On finit par ce calmé au moment ou maman vient nous dire de nous coucher, car il était déjà tard. Innocemment, je lui demandai si papa était rentré pour que je puisse lui dire bonne nuit. Et comme je le pensé la même lueur inquiète de tout à l'heure traversa son visage, mais comme tout à l'heure maman fait comme si tout était normal en me répondant naturellement que non, il n'était toujours pas rentré mais que je pourrai le voir toute la journée demain.

D'un commun d'accord, Sirius et moi décidèrent d'attendre le retour de mon père tout en fessant semblant de dormir. C'est qu'assez tard dans la nuit que celui-ci se rentra. Je secouai mon meilleur ami qui somnolé avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre puis silencieusement, on descendit le grand escalier avant de nous dirigeait vers la cuisine où là lumière éclairé un bout du couloir par la porte entrouverte. Très doucement, je me dirigeais vers celui avant de m'accroupir derrière de telles sortes que les parents ne puissent pas me voir, mais où moi, je pouvais les entendre.

\- tu n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas ce n'est plus ton travail !  
\- je ne pouvais pas les laisser ce débrouillé seul Mia, tu aurais vu le carnage, ils étaient complètements dépassés ! Répondit mon père la voix cassée. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut, mais que c'est-il passé non d'une citrouille !  
\- et James, tu y as pensé ? Il n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur où tu étais ! S'exclama ma mère énervée, mais surtout inquiète.  
\- Tu ne lui as rien dit, j'espère ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ! Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que son inconscient de père est allé sur le lieu d'une attaque pour aider ces anciens collègues a joué aux héros !  
\- Mia si tu savais ce qu'on a vu, c'était un pur carnage, ce que ces personnes, on fait est tout simplement immonde, on ne voulait pas jouer les héros mais simplement sauvé un maximum de gens.  
\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Explosa maman, on ne sait toujours pas qui a orchestrai cette attaque et s'ils étaient partis ! Mais toi, tu y es quand même allais au risque de rendre ton fils orphelin ! Je me figeai aux propos de ma mère la peur commençant doucement prendre place dans mon esprit et mon corps, le cœur battant, j'attendis la réponse de mon père. J'entendis que l'un deux se déplacer avant de parler plus doucement  
\- C'était un risque à courir mon cœur, je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'appel et rester alors que je savais qu'on avait besoin de moi. Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre, la voix lasse, cette foi. Mia, j'ai bien peur que ce genre d'attaque ne soit pas isolé, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on forme les plus jeunes à faire face à ce genre de situation.

Après cette annonce lourde de sens, on remonta dans un êta second. L'esprit bouillonnant d'interrogation, on se coucha moins insouciant qu'il y a un heure.  
J'avais douze ans quand je compris le principe de la peur, la peur de perdre les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux, mais c'est aussi à douze ans que j'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec cette terreur de voir mon monde se brisait à tout instant.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir a tous ! Je suis vraiment désolé avec le retard que j'ai pris, cela fait trois semaines que j'aurai du poster ce chapitre mais je ne le fait que maintenant alors sincèrement, désolé ! J'ai eu la mal chance d'avoir le syndrome de la page blanche qui c'est résolu il n'y a que peut de temps mais même avec ce temps supplémentaire je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais bon après avoir réécris X fois le même passage sans en être satisfaite j'ai laissé la version la moins pire. je vous promet de faire beaucoup mieux pour le prochain chapitre qui reviendra avec une forme un peux plus normal. La je voulais vous montrer l'évolution des mentalité de trois des Maraudeurs et de Lily face à la guerre mais dans le prochain je vais revenir sur leur sixième et septième année ou les couples vont se former et donc avec des textes un peux plus léger.

Je tien à prévenir des maintenant qu'il y aura un couple homosexuel donc à ceux que ça ne plaise pas désolé revenais plus tard quand je serai à l'époque d'après guerre avec Harry et compagnie, pour les autres je signal que je ne ferai pas de Lemon. Sur ce bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour vous informé de mon rythme de publication

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La conscience des choses

J'avais 16 ans lorsque j'accepta la vérité, celle où j'allais devoir choisir entre me battre ou laisser les autres le faire à ma place.

C'était à la fin de ma cinquième année, je n'avais qu'une envie que la fin d'année arrive rapidement. Je n'en pouvais plus entre les disputes qui se multipliaient avec Séverus, les prises de bec avec Potter et les profs qui nous bombardaient de devoirs sans répit, je n'aspirer qu'à une chose rentrée chez moi, car cela voudrait dire que les épreuves de BUSE son passé et que j'en aurai plus à me soucier. Au moins un de mes soucis qui serait enlevé.

Malheureusement pour moi, on est qu'au début du mois de Mai et pour la énième fois depuis un moment, je me suis disputé avec mon meilleur ami. Depuis le début de l'année, les disputes son plus nombreux que les fous rires, ce constat me fait peur. Je sais qu'il a un moment où un autre la situation basculera d'un coté ou d'un autre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là et ne rien tenté pour essayer de sauver notre amitié, c'est mon meilleur ami, celui qui me permit de découvrir ce monde merveilleux où dés l'instant où j'y suis allé, je me suis senti enfin entière, comme si durant mon enfance, on m'avait enlevé une partie de ce qui fait de moi la personne que je suis et que je retrouvé cette partie que je ne savais pas perdu. C'est celui qui était la quand j'en avais besoin, qui m'écouter des heures durant sans jamais se plaindre, cette personne qui a répondu à toutes mes questions sur ce monde si différent du mien.

Alors comment je pourrai tirer un trait sur lui, comment je pourrais le laisser s'enfoncer sans rien tenter pour le raisonner, pour retrouver ce petit garçon qui se fichait complètement d'où est-ce que j'étais née et qui s'amuser avec moi depuis nos neuf ans.

Mais voilà depuis la répartition de notre première année où on a été placé dans différente maison, les choses se sont dégradées peu à peu. Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose, des petites remarquent ici et là, mais qui n'avait pas d'importance puis le temps passé et lentement, tellement lentement que je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite, ces remarques se font plus régulièrement, plus violente aussi et arrivé en fin de troisième année les premières disputes éclatèrent. On se réconcilier vite se trouvant des excuses, il n'avait pas assez dormir, j'étais dans un mauvais jour, il essaie de se trouver, j'étais paranoïaque et ainsi de suite. Mais plus on avançait dans le temps et plus j'avais du mal à lui pardonner ces écarts et moins j'arrivé à lui trouver des excuses. Cependant je continuer à me mettre des œillères, car c'était la seule façon de préserver un semblant de tranquillité dans notre amitié.

Mais les disputes continues et j'en souffre de plus en plus, mes amies ne comprennes pas pourquoi je reste encore avec lui, elles disent qu'il me fait plus de mal que de bien, qu'aux fils des années les rires et sourires, on était remplacé par les cris et les larmes, mais elles ne savent pas quelle personne peut être Séverus, une personne si belle capable de grand sacrifice pour ceux qu'il aime. Malheureusement, je ne vois plus que très rarement cette partie de lui.

L'insulte fusa, me transperçant le cœur et me figea sur place, la douleur, tellement forte pris la place de la colère et du dégout qui bouillonnait dans mes veines quelque minute plus tôt, je ne me demandai pas comment nous nous somme en arrive là, je le sais et que trop bien. Mais j'avais espéré que j'aurai plus de temps, plus de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'avais déjà perdu mon meilleur ami. Mais lui en avait décidé autrement. Et ça me fessait tellement mal qu'il jette ainsi des années d'amitié comme si de rien n'étais.

J'entends Potter exigé des excuses de la part de Séverus, je le rembarre sèchement, il ne comprend pas cela ce lit sur son visage, comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Lui qui à toujours était protégé, qui n'a jamais du faire face au préjugé, qui à des liens tellement fort avec ces amis que jamais ils ne se briseront. Non décidément, il ne peut comprendre, des excuses ne changeraient rien, ça serait mettre de la pommade sur une plaie ouverte: inutile. Quelque chose, c'est brisai en lui que je ne peux réparer.

Alors, pour une fois depuis des années, je pense à moi et je me protège et pour ça, il faut que je coupe les derniers liens qui me relient à la personne qui me fait souffrir.

Comme c'est dur de grandir.

Cela fessait un peu plus de deux mois que notre sixième année avait commencés et j'ai dû faire face à l'absence de Séverus dans mon quotidien. Même si cela me fit extrêmement mal au début, je commençais peux a peux à prendre pied et les filles avait raison, j'avais plus le sourire depuis que j'avais mis fin à notre amitié. J'aurai toujours un pincement au cœur lorsque je penserai a lui, mais je n'avais absolument plus confiance en lui et sans cette confiance, je ne peux plus rien bâtir avec lui appart de la rancœur.

Ce soir, c'est mon tour, avec Remus, de faire notre tour de garde dans les fonctions de notre statut de Préfet. Je souris en voyant les Maraudeurs rire ensemble au tour d'un jeu de leur propre invention, cela fessai longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus aussi détendu depuis leur brouille en début d'année.

C'est étrange comme les choses avaient changé depuis le début de l'année. De cette dispute qui avait divisé les Maraudeurs une chose de bien en est sortie, une amitié naissante entre Sirius et moi. Black qui fut mis de côté pendant un certain temps par le reste de la bande. Ce qui, vu ce qu'il avait fait, était compréhensible.

Bref, on avait presque fini, Remus et moi, notre ronde qu'en un cri d'effroi nous firent sursauter, paniqué, on se mit à courir guider par ces cris perçant. Soudain, on n'entendit plus rien, on se regarda la peur au fond des yeux puis reprit notre course plus déterminée que jamais. Alors qu'on arrivé dans un couloir sombre et étroit mon cœur se figea d'horreur.

À quelque mètre de nous, un corps gisait au sol. Un cri transperça ce silence morbide, je compris plus tard que c'était le mien. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes qui n'attendaient qu'a cédé, je m'approchai du corps. Mes jambes cédèrent et les larmes affluèrent lorsque je reconnus la personne qui gisait par terre.

\- MARY ! Je beugle en prenant dans mes bras mon amie, ALLEZ REVEILLE TOI !  
\- Lily, souffla Remus la voit brisée, mais se stoppa lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Elle respirai ! Difficilement, mais elle était toujours avec nous, vivante. Des larmes de soulagement inondèrent mes joues. C'est dans un état second que j'entendis Remus me dire de rester là qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. Tout ce qui compté, c'était ce corps dans mes bras.

J'avais 16 ans lorsque j'accepta le fait de devoir me battre pour ma survie, lorsque je compris que si ils sont capable de nous agressé comme ils l'on fait avec Mary Macdonald, a cause d'une simple dissension d'opinion, je compris que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas fermé les yeux en priant que tous ce cauchemars finisse de lui-même. Je n'avais que 16 ans.

* * *

J'avais 17 quand je compris qu'on était cette fameuse génération. La génération sacrifiée.

C'était peux après les vacances de pâque, nous étions tous en septièmes années, notre dernière année. C'était lors d'une sortie à Prés-au-lard. On flânai doucement dans le petit village profitant du soleil en tentant d'oublier les horreurs de notre monde. Je me souviens parfaitement des rires de James et Sirius, le sourire rayonnant de Lily et le regard rieur de Peter avant que l'enfer s'abatte sur nous. D'un coup, on entendit le bruit de plusieurs transplanages, au moins une vingtaine, on se figea la baguette sorti, le cœur battant a tout rompe. Les garçons, le visage grave, se rapprochèrent de nous. Puis tout un coup les sortilèges se mirent a pleuvoir de tout coté, les cris se firent entendre, la panique saisi tout le village qui était bondé d'étudiant. Les mangemorts était là et il ne fessait pas de quartier, c'était se battre ou mourir. Dans la cohue, je perdis de vu mes meilleurs amis. Se baissais, esquiver, attaquer, aidé des que je le pouvais ceux qui étaient en difficulté, mais surtout ne pas laisser placent à la panique sinon je serai foutu.

Je m'étais débarrassé d'un mangemort quand une grosse explosion me fit voler sur plusieurs mètres avant que je tombe durement sur le sol le souffle coupé. Mes oreilles se mirent à siffler et ma vue se troubler, la douleur irradiai mon dos. Impossible pour moi de me relevais. Soudain, un visage parsemé de rousseur ce mi dans mon champ de vision, je panique, essai péniblement de me relever en tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de ma baguette. Mais la personne prés de moi me poussa doucement l'épaule pour que je me recouche.  
\- calme-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer, tu vas aggraver tes blessures à bouger ainsi. Pas rassurer pour un sous, je retentai de me relever. Mes oreilles ont arrêté de siffler, ma vue est revenu, mais mon dos me fessait souffrir le martyre lorsque j'essayai de bouger.

\- T'es une tête d'hippogriffe toi ! Bon attend, je t'aide. Mon inconnu passa son bras sous ma taille puis m'aida à me relever, une fois remit sur pied, il ne me lâcha pas, mais me redonna ma baquette. Reconnaissant, je lui souris faiblement trop fatigué pour lui donner plus  
\- la bataille est en train de finir, mais ça serait trop dangereux pour nous de revenir a Poudlard, surtout dans ton état. Je hochai la tête en effet ça serait risqué, car le seul moyen pour revenir au collège, c'est de retraverser le village qui est encore en pleine bataille, mais je ne voyais pas où on pouvait allait d'autre.  
\- bon, je n'ai pas le choix, tempi pour les recommandations de Maugrey ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Perplexe, je le regardai marmonner des propos incompréhensibles pour moi, dans sa barbe. Puis se rappelant ma présence, il se tourna vers moi, déterminé puis me dit : ne me lâche pas.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui demander pourquoi 'on transplanné pour arriver dans ce qui ressemble à un énorme salon. Le plus doucement possible mon compagnon d'infortune me mit dans un canapé sur le vôtre pour pas que je m'appuie sur mon dos fragilisait par mon vol plané. Je fermai les yeux, crispé en sentant la douleur revenir à la charge.  
\- Fabian ? Qui est avec toi ? Quesqui s'est passé ? Bon maintenant, je sais qui est mon sauveur, mais pourquoi Marlène est ici ? Où suis-je ? Mais avec que je puisse poser ces questions, on entendit deux autres bruits de transplannages.  
\- Remus ! Fabian ! Je me détendis en reconnaissant ces voix. Puis plus rien, je m'évanouis.

Plus tard, je sus que la bataille à fait une trentaine de victimes, dans le lot onze étaient des villageois, dix étaient des étudiants dont une qui n'avait que treize ans les neuf autres étaient tous des adolescents de septièmes années, deux de nos professeurs sont morts de leur blessure. Ceux qui restent sont des mangemorts.

Mais ce qu'on retient dans ce décompte morbide, c'est que se sont des adolescents à peine majeurs ont donné leur vie pour que les plus petits puissent regagner la sécurité du château, que si des gens extérieures n'étaient pas venus en aide comme l'on fait Fabien, Gidéon et quelques autres plusieurs d'entre nous ne seraient plus de ce monde et alourdiraient le nombre de victimes.  
Mais ces personnes qui nous ont aidées étaient à peine plus âgées que nous ...

* * *

Voila bon se chapitre n'est vraiment pas folichon, c'est celui avec qui j'ai eu le plus de mal et celui que j'aime le moins. Dans le chapitre suivant on retrouvera un peux plus de légerté et surtout de l'amour ! :)

Une dernière chose avant de vous dire à la prochaine, Je reprend les cours demain et comme on va arrivé la fin de l'année les profs vous vite se rappeler qu'ils sont à la bourre sur leur programme et donc nous faire bosser deux fois plus vite. On va donc alterné entre des semaines tranquilles et des semaine ou ils vous vouloir notre peau en mettant tout les contrôles en même temps. De plus en fin d'année j'ai l'immense honneur ( remarquer bien l'ironie dans mes mots ;) ) de devoir passer mon bac de Français, ce qui signifie révision qui ne va pas tardé donc encore moins de temps pour écrire. Bref si vous voyait que je ne poste pas au bout de deux semaine c'est normal mais je ferai mon possible pour ne pas dépassé les trois semaines sans poste.

A bientôt et bonne soiré !


	9. Chapter 9

La fin

Bonjours tout le monde ! Non ce n'est pas la suite d'un chapitre mais une explication à l'arrêt de cette histoire. Oui vous avez bien lu je l'arrête.

Pourquoi et bien c'est bien simple je ne prends plus de plaisir à l'écrire, les idées sont la mais je n'arrive plus à les mettre en place comme je le veux. D'ailleurs après cette explication vous aurai un petit résumé de ce qu'il y aurait du avoir.

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit ce bout d'histoire car il ma permit de voir, toute seul, la ou sont mes erreurs. La première la mise en place des intrigues et les retours aux passés. Déjà qu'en temps normal j'ai du mal avec la conjugaison alors comment je m'y suis prit ça a étais la cata.

Ensuite l'application du « je » Je pensé que cela m'aiderai plus facilement à faire passer les émotions que je voulais montrer mais ça ma plus bloqué qu'autre chose. Je me suis trouvé à faire de jolis paragraphes dont j'étais fière avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas à la bonne personne.

Puis la mise en publication de mon histoire, je l'es mis bien trop tôt, je n'avais que deux chapitres d'avance et sa ma été préjudiciable. La prochaine fois que je posterai j'attendrai d'avoir au moins 5 chapitres d'avance avant de poster et de me laisser plus de temps entre les postes.

Mais il y a aussi des bons cotés j'ai pris un plaisirs immense à écrire, reformulé mes phrases, cherché des nouvelles idées et etc. C'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas l'écriture mais juste cette histoire.

Je pense faire un ou plusieurs OS avec des idées récupérer de ma fic, je verrai.

Bon après cette petite explication je vais vous dire ce que j'avais prévu de faire pour la fic :

\- Pour ce qui été des couples sa aurait été : Lily et James (évidement, ils se seraient mit ensemble au mois de novembre de leur septième) Sirius et Remus (j'aime beaucoup se couple et il aurait du se mettre ensemble durant l'été de leur sixième et septième années après cette beaucoup rapproché durant la seconde moitié de leur sixième année) Peter et une OC de Poufsouffle qui a un an de plus que lui.

\- Pour les nouveaux personnages qui été Kiliane et Aurora leurs histoires la voici :

Aurora est la petite sœur de Harry de 1 an sa cadette. Elle est né le 2 Août 1981 Lily a fait un déni de grossesse donc a eu sa fille par surprise le jour de sa naissance. Pris de cours les parents on dans un premiers temps paniqué mais on décidé de la protéger en l'abandonnant à une grande cousine de James avec qui il été proche. Amélia s'en allait en Amérique, après avoir assisté à l'assassinat de pratiquement tous ces proche, brisé elle avait pris la décision de partir loin de cette guerre.

Ayant prit conscience de ce fait James et Lily prirent le parti de la contacter et lui expliqué leur situation. Leur fils étant, connu de plusieurs personne, les membres de l'Ordres, les amis des deux parents ne put partir comme sa sœur dans un autre pays pour le protégeais. Car ça ne passerait pas inaperçu alors que personne, appart eux, ne connaissait l'existence d'Aurora. La décision de la laisser partir loin d'eux brisa leurs cœurs et ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à cacher leur souffrance à leurs proches. Quand ils demandé ce qui n'allaient pas ils répondaient que c'était à cause de leur peur pour Harry (ce qui n'étais pas faux non plus)

Donc Aurora fut élevait par Amélia en sachant qu'elle avait un grand frère mais lui et les autres n'en savait rien. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle quatre ans après la fin de la guerre le contacte a eu du mal à se faire ayant tout les deux un sérieux problème de communication mais une fois passe de mauvais moment ils arrivent à communiquer et devenir aux fils des années complices.

Kiliane Surprise c'est un Black ! Et oui c'est le fils de Sirius. Comment ? Et bien vous vous douté qu'il y a un moment ou un autre Remus et lui se sont séparé. Ce soir la notre Patmol national a décidé de se bourrer dans un bar pour faire face à cette séparation, plus que difficile. Il a fait la rencontre d'une femme, une sorcière elle aussi, Kate. Soulent ils couchent ensemble. Le problème c'est que pas en état de pensé ils en on oublié le sort de contraception. Faut dire que pour Sirius ayant toujours était avec un homme cela ne l'a même pas traversé l'esprit avant et après l'acte.

Kate c'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte deux mois après. Elle savait qui était le père étant à Poudlard dans la même période que les Maraudeur sauf que qu'en elle prit consciente qu'elle était enceinte la guerre était fini depuis quelque semaine et dons Sirius a été emprisonné à vie et est devenu l'homme le plus détesté de l'Angleterre en ayant un rôle dans l'assassinat des parents du Survivant. Paniqué Kate quitta le pays et accoucha en Amérique et comme Aurora fut enregistré dans le ministère Américain donc aucune trace de lui dans celui d'Angleterre.

Kiliane et Aurora ce rencontrèrent lors de leur entré dans l'école magique Américain : l'école de Salem. Ils deviennent vite amie mais tombèrent amoureux que plus tard. Aurora rencontra un moldu Kévin, ils restèrent ensemble de leur 15 à 18 ans. Cependant à 18 ans elle tomba enceinte par accident mais pris de panique Kevin l'abandonna avec sa fille. Amélia soutient sa protégeais comme elle peut mais c'est Kiliane qui l'aide le mieux, prenant son rôle de meilleur ami et parrain très à cœur. Ils tombèrent amoureux au plus grand bonheur de la petite Mary.

Deux ans après la naissance de Mary ils décidèrent tout les deux de rentré dans leur pays natal à la recherche de leur origine et à la rencontre de son frère pour Aurora.

\- Voila pour les Oc, pour se que j'avais prévu pour la nouvelle génération c'est la mise en avant des relations de famille. Complicité de Harry et Albus lorsque que Al est petit puis différent a l'adolescence mais pas de la même manière que dans Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit (que j'ai moyennement apprécié). D'ailleurs dans ma fic sa aurait été James qui arrangé la situation entre les deux.

James je le vois comme un blaguer mais aussi quelque d'assez observateur et qui sait qu'elles sont les limites à ne pas dépasser en somme je ne voulais pas d'un copier coller de son grand-père, en faite le chapeau a hésité à l'envoyé à Serdaigle mais à fini par l'envoyé a Gryffondor. Ces parrains et marraine sont Ron et Hermione avec qui il s'entend tres bien, c'est d'ailleurs Hermione qui découvre sa passion pour les histoires et les légendes anciennes et qui le pousse dans cette voie.

Albus est très complexé par son niveau magique plutôt inférieur à ceux de sa famille et sa maison, Serpentard. C'est son frère, qui après une grosse disputes ou il lui balance en pleine tète ses erreurs et son comportement va le faire changé peux a peux d'attitude et le faire s'épanouir avec l'aide du meilleur ami d'Albus, Scorpius et son parrain Neville. Le calme revient alors dans la famille Potter et les liens se ressers entre le fils et le père. Sa marraine est Aurora. Il est très proche de Neville moins avec sa tante avec qui il se chamaille plus qu'il communique.

Lily Luna est une petit Poufsouffle très maligne qui sait ce qu'elle veut, loyale joyeuse et travailleuse elle s'épanoui complètement dans sa maison. Ces parrains et marraine sont Kiliane et Luna avec qui elle n'a aucun problème et adore passer du temps avec eux.

Voila c'est tous ce que j'avais à dire à bientôt ! :))


End file.
